Carry On Home
by kaashaa
Summary: When a little girl shows up on the bunker's door Sam,Dean, Cas and Mary's life changes. Meet Abigail Scarlett Winchester Sam's daughter. First Supernatural Fanfiction please be nice to me.
1. Chapter 1

Carry on Home

"Sam I told you that it wasn't going to work," Dean complained again for the umpteenth time since the long drive back to the bunker.

"Dean, it's not like we didn't manage to kill the ghoul. Besides that one wasn't the usual variety that we hunt. I'd almost bet it was crossed with something else. When we get back to the bunker I'll look some stuff up and see what ghouls can be crossed with," Sam said sighing and rubbing his shoulder where he'd hit the wall twice.

"I'm telling you for once I'd like to just go in, kill the freaking monster and leave without having any trouble," Dean growled out as they pulled in the driveway to the bunker, "I'm going to give baby a once over and we're going to take some down time. We deserve some down time," He added as they parked and he cut the engine.

"Dean did you see that little girl by the entrance?" Sam said getting quickly out of the car.

"What little girl? Sam, what little girl? Sammy!" Dean called quickly following Sam into the interior of the bunker and up the stairs to the entrance.

Sam stopped before getting to the top of the stairs, "The little girl that was at the entrance. We passed by her on the way into the garage," He took the stairs two at a time and pulled open the door stopping to stare at the child. "Can I help you?" He asked softly taking in the child's appearance.

"Are you Sam or Dean? I'm looking for my daddy?" The girl said sniffling a little. My name is Abigail Scarlett Winchester."

"So who's your daddy kid?" Dean asked the look of fear prominent on his face. He went through a mental list of girls he'd been with trying to find a match to some of the features of the kid.

She passed both boys and went down the stairs settling her backpack on the table and began pulling out files and pictures before turning toward both boys, "Here's my birth certificate and a picture that my mommy had of her and my daddy," handing over both documents to Dean.

Dean looked at the documents and sighed in relief at the fact the child before him wasn't his but amused that the events about to unfold would be a shocker for his brother, "So kid are you telling me that my brother is your daddy?"

Sam reached over and grabbed the documents, "Let me see those." He looked at the picture then at the birth certificate, "Amelia," his eyes rolled back and he fell to the floor in a faint.

Dean laughed, "Kid you just found your daddy. Meet Sam Winchester your father." He laughed again and dialed Cas' number. The phone rang once before Cas' voice filled the receiver.

"Hello," Cas answered.

"Hey Cas, we have a little situation. You might want to get your ass over here. I have a feeling it's going to take you and me and maybe mom to figure this one out," Dean answered the amusement in his voice evident.

"I'll go find your mother and we'll be there in a couple of hours," Cas replied severing the call.

"Well kid let's get you something to eat and we'll wait on the cavalry to get here and help me revive your daddy. By the way, I'm your uncle Dean," Dean said escorting Abigail into the kitchen and leaving Sam on the floor passed out.


	2. Chapter 2

"Cas, what are you doing here?" Mary said opening up the door to her hotel room so that Cas could come in.

"I got a disturbing call from Dean about a little trouble at the bunker. He said he needed our help. I'm not sure what's going on and whether it involved Sam but I can only assume that it does since I didn't hear Sam in the background," Cas answered sitting at the small table by the window.

"I got a disturbing call from Dean about a little trouble at the bunker. He said he needed our help. I'm not sure what's going on and whether it involved Sam but I can only assume that it does since I didn't hear Sam in the background," Cas answered sitting at the small table by the window.

"I don't like it when either of the boys call or don't mention the problem," Mary said stepping into the bathroom and closing the door most of the way.

"I don't like it either, but Dean sounded amused at least a little bit," Cas answered scanning the headlines and noticing the red circle around one of the articles. "It looks as though you've been keeping busy," he added reading through the article.

"I've been trying to just figure out where to go since I'm back and give the boys time to adjust to having me back but this has me worried. I don't like either of them being in trouble. Are you sure that Dean didn't give any more idea as to what kind of trouble Sam's in?" Mary asked her voice barely audible over the running water.

"Like I said he said a little trouble so whatever it is could be anything from Lucifer being around to Crowley starting something again," Cas replied shaking his head at both thoughts.

"Could the angels be after something in the bunker?" Mary asked her voice stronger as the water shut off.

"I'd have at least heard something on Angel radio if that was the case and even the angels have been quiet of late. I do know they were hunting a ghoul at some point," Cas answered.

"I hope he didn't get captured by the damn thing. You said Dean said they were at the bunker, right?" Mary asked coming out dressed and cleaned up.

"When Dean called that's what he said but he could have been talking in what it is called, code," Cas answered getting up.

"Well, we better head to the bunker first and check it out. I just hope for their sakes we can figure this out before something worse happens," Mary replied as Cas touched her teleporting them both out of the room.


	3. Chapter 3

"Sam, Dean I just got back from picking up your mother," Cas called as he and Mary came in and descended the stairs into the main room of the bunker to find Sam passed out on the floor.

Mary rushed over, "Sam!" she bent down and began shaking her younger son in an attempt to wake him up.

Cas touched Sam causing him to gasp and drop the papers in his hand as he sat up, "What? Mom, Cas what are you doing here?" he asked confusion setting in for a moment as Cas picked up the papers and photo.

"Honey your brother called and said there was trouble. What's going on?" Mary asked checking Sam over as the sounds of footsteps stopped her investigation of her younger son.

"Hey mom, I think we have a small problem on our hands," Dean said swallowing the bite of burrito and looking down at Abigail with a smile on his face.

Mary and Cas looked over and stared at Abigail standing beside Dean, "Dean what's going on?" Mary asked her face crumbling into a confused frown.

"Mom, Cas meet Abigail Scarlett Winchester, Sammy's daughter," Dean said as Sam gave his brother a glare.

"Wait you have a child?" Cas asked looking between Sam, Dean and Abigail before focusing on Mary who seemed shocked.

"A-apparently so, it's a long story." Sam answered as he finally heaved to his feet swaying. Cas caught him steadying him long enough from him to find a chair and sit.

"Well, I've got time and since it's late I think this little lady should get some rest," Mary answered coming over and taking the child's hand, "Hi, I'm your grandmother. Let's get you settled for the evening while your dad, uncles and I talk." She gently led the child away down the corridor stopping before one of the doors. She opened it and realized this was Sam's room.

"Grandma could you read me a story before I go to sleep," Abigail asked as they began getting her settled into bed. She reached over and grabbed a book out her backpack handing it to Mary.

"Sure, what's this," Mary answered taking the book and opening it to realize it was a book on Greek Mythology lore. She shook her head realizing the child was definitely a Winchester. "So which lore would you like to hear about tonight?" she asked flipping through the book for something that wouldn't frighten the child but would make a decent story.

"The story about the Pegasus is a good story. I like that story," Abigail answered laying down and snuggling into the blankets.

"Ok the Pegasus it is," Mary answered turning to the right page and beginning to read. It didn't take far into the story before the little girl was a sleep and Mary kissed her head, "Goodnight Abigail and welcome to the family." She closed the door leaving a crack in it so the little girl could holler if she needed them before retreating back into the main room to confront her sons.

"Did you get her to sleep?" Sam asked looking up as his mother reentered the room.

"She's out poor little thing but I believe you have a lot to explain yourself Samuel," Mary answered looking sternly at him.

"Mom it's just as much a shock to me as it is to you guys," Sam answered staring down at the picture again briefly.

"I highly doubt that much Sammy considering at least I didn't pass out when I saw my name on the birth certificate," Dean said chuckling.

"Dean I don't think this is a laughing matter," Cas said giving both boys a concerned look.

"I think it's freaking hilarious. Who'd have thought little Sammy would be a daddy," Dean answered swallowing the chuckle as Mary glared at him.

"I think the question is how'd she find me and where's Amelia at?" Sam wondered aloud.

"We won't know about her mother till Abigail wakes up tomorrow as for what to do with her I think the answer would be fairly obvious. We can't just cast her aside she's a Winchester," Mary answered.

"Winchesters stick together," Cas added.

"Mom, Cas, Dean we can't let her stay here. What happens when we have to go on a hunt or if our enemies find out about her? The first thing we need is someone like Asmodeus finding out about her and using her against us," Sam argued.

"Samuel William Winchester, how can you think for one minute about giving Abigail up? We'll keep her protected no matter what happens," Mary stated.

"Sam, mom's right Abby will be safer with us than anyone else and I'm sure we can find help to keep her safe while we're on a hunt. The question really is where are we going to put her?" Dean added.

Sam sighed he didn't want this little girl going through the life that he had led not having a real childhood but it was so hard to argue the point when everyone was so sure that the kid would be safe. He also wondered about Amelia. It wasn't like her to just give up a child, the one thing in the world she and Sam at one point had talked about. "For now she'll stay close but guys I think she should have a chance at as normal a childhood as she can have," Sam conceded.

"Since when have any of us except Cas had a normal childhood Sam. I mean, come on, you and I was taught at a young age how to hunt and mom grew up in a hunter's house. Ok, Cas' vessel might have had a normal childhood but well Cas is more like a baby in a trench coat. Still that's not the point, Abigail's part of the family and she's not ever going to have a normal childhood," Dean replied.

"Let's discuss this later boys. For now, we should make her as welcome as possible. I just can't believe I'm a grandmother," Mary said smiling at both boys.


	4. Chapter 4

"Daddy!" Abigail screamed very loudly. The door opened to reveal a sleepy but awake Sam.

"What's wrong sweetheart?" Sam asked coming in and sitting next to the sobbing child.

"I had a very bad dream. I saw a bright light and heard mommy scream then I woke up. I've always had this dream. What does it mean daddy?" Abby asked her voice hoarse from the scream and tears still streaming down her face.

"I'm not sure sweetie but I'll find out and make it go away. Feel like trying to go back to sleep now. I'll stay right here in case you have a bad dream again." Sam replied pulling her into his arms.

"Promise you'll make the bad dream go away daddy?" The child quizzed yawning and snuggling into Sam.

"I promise now close your eyes and try to sleep," Sam answered humming _**Carry on my wayward son**_ as Abby's eyes drooped and her breathing slowed to a normal sleeping rhythm.

"Amelia what happened to you?" he muttered as his eyes also drooped and he fell asleep with his precious daughter in his arms.

Dean woke up and stretched wandering down the hallway careful to walk quietly pass Sam's room and the sleeping child. _'No my niece and my brother's daughter_ ,' Dean thought smiling. He went down and knocked on the door to the room his brother was supposed to be occupying and got no response, "Sam, hey man time to rise and shine Sammy," he called opening the door. The room was empty and the bed hadn't looked like Sam had slept. "Great, now what?" Dean wondered aloud.

He wandered down and looked in to find Sam and Abby cuddled up on his bed both of them sound asleep, "I never thought I'd see that sight," he muttered going in and pulling the spare blanket over both of them. "Guess I better find something for munchkin to eat before she wakes up." He turned and left heading for the kitchen when suddenly the smell of frying bacon hit him. "Guess someone beat me to the punch," he said going the rest of the way into the kitchen to find his mom cooking.

"Morning sweetheart, did you get your brother up?" Mary asked looking up briefly before returning to her cooking.

"Yeah, about that, he's kinda knocked out with Abby at the moment. I don't think he slept at all last night till he knocked out with kiddo," Dean answered going over for a cup of coffee and a slice bacon.

"Stay out of the bacon Dean until your brother and niece are up and we can all eat," Mary admonished shooing her son around to the other side of the counter.

"From what I've seen don't think those two are going to be waking up soon," Dean commented waiting till Mary's back was turned to snag another piece of bacon.

"Dean Henry Winchester I said to stay out of the bacon," Mary said not turning around.

"That's something different you getting into trouble instead of me," a voice behind Dean commented.

"Yeah I wouldn't be in trouble if you wouldn't be a damn night owl Sammy," Dean smarted back as Sam passed by and headed toward the coffee pot himself.

"Daddy here's my cup. Mommy lets me have coffee," Abby said handing her daddy her princess coffee cup. She looked up into his eyes with big sad puppy eyes.

Sam sighed and filled Abby's cup halfway helping her on the stool next to Dean, "Here but just one cup sweetie," he answered setting the cup in front of her.

"Thank you daddy," Abby answered smiling at Dean, "Did you get in trouble Uncle Dean?" She asked innocently before giggling.

"Your Uncle Dean stays in trouble with me," Mary answered beginning to fill a plate for Abigail.

"You shouldn't disobey grandma," Abby said laughing.

"Yeah well your Uncle doesn't necessarily mind anyone and is always in trouble," Sam answered sitting down on the last stool.

"Good thing for you I don't always do what I'm supposed to. I've pulled your bacon out of trouble enough times," Dean quipped.

"Boys, enough bantering," Mary answered handing out plates to the three before getting her own plate together and sitting across from them.

Things were quiet for a bit before Dean turned looking at Abby, "Just how did you find out about your daddy and me?" he asked.

"Well when I lost mommy and Don I went to this place where there were a lot of kids. I asked the people about my daddy they said that Don was my daddy but I could tell that they were lying to me. I waited till the lady was asleep and snuck into the office and looked at my file. My birth certificate and a picture were in there but the picture wasn't Don. So I went to the library and instead of listening to the story I got on the internet and looked up your name," Abby said without missing a beat.

"You mean you broke into the office and got into your files then used the internet at the library all without someone realizing that you were not where you were supposed to be?" Sam admonished.

"That's impressive for someone your age," Mary said smiling at the kid.

"That's my girl," Dean agreed fist bumping Abby.

Sam just sighed, "Please tell me you at least wiped the history clean on the internet."

"Daddy please I wasn't born yesterday. I saw what came up and I was wondering about all that stuff about you and Uncle Dean," Abby asked.

"We'll talk about all of that another time," Dean said grinning at Sam.

"Why can't we talk about it now," Abby whined turning her puppy dog eyes on him.

"Son of a bitch, why is it you two have to use the eyes on me," Dean huffed sighing in defeat.

"I don't know what you're talking about Dean," Sam answered innocently grinning at his daughter.

"Yeah like you don't use that on me all the time," Dean replied turning to look directly at Abby, "Look that stuff on there isn't true what we do is hunt monsters and kill them. It just happens that the FBI has found some of the monsters we've killed." Dean answered.

"You mean monsters like vampires, werewolves and demons," Abby asked looking into each face curiously.

"Jeepers, she's good," Dean said as Sam got up and retreated back into the main room returning moments later with the journal.

"Here I guess there's no keeping secrets from you. This is your grandfather's journal. This has helped us to find and kill all kinds of monsters," Sam said smiling at the fact she definitely displayed all the Winchester traits.

"I think we'll save the reading the journal for later. Why don't you boys clean up and me and miss Abby are going to go get acquainted by going to the store and getting something for supper tonight," Mary said helping Abby down from the stool.

"I like going to the store and shopping," Abby said bubbling over with energy.

"Good cause I think a good supper will do your father and Uncle good and you can tell me all about yourself," Mary said as the girls took hands.

"Grandma why doesn't Uncle Cas eat?" Abby asked looking over her father and Uncle before looking back at her grandmother.

"That's cause Uncle Cas is an Angel of the Lord. He don't require food to stay alive," Sam answered.

"Oooo that's cool. Does he have wings and a halo?" Abby asked.

"Wings yes but he doesn't have a halo more like what's called an Angel blade," Dean chimed in.

"Cool, I wonder if he'll ever show me his wings and his Angel blade," Abby wondered.

"Well, maybe we'll get him to show you the blade and the wings later," Sam said turning a pointed look at Cas.

"I'll show you something special that most humans don't know about me," Cas answered making his eyes glow.

"Oooo, how pretty your eyes are blue like mine. Can I pretty please see your angel blade and wings? Pretty, Pretty please?" Abby begged.

"I'll show you my wings tonight but here is what all angels carry to protect ourselves," Cas said pulling out his blade and letting Abby touch the hilt of the blade.

"Ooo the blade is heavy. Do you have to kill Angel's a lot?" Abby asked.

"I only kill if I have to. But that is a subject for a later discussion. Go with your grandmother and we can talk later," Cas answered patting Abby on the head as by him and out with Mary.


	5. Chapter 5

"So Abby when did you find out about Sam being your daddy? I know you found the file but did you know before about him?" Mary ventured.

"I knew something wasn't right about Don even when I was little but until I saw my file I wasn't sure who my real daddy was. I lost my mommy and Don when I was real little so I was moved into an orphanage but it closed down before I was 3 years old and they moved me around several times before I landed in one in Kansas. The last orphanage was really cruel. The lady had us cleaning all day even the younger kids less than 5 years old. If we didn't clean the way she wanted she'd punish us all with no supper for two nights. The only time she was nice was when someone came to adopt one of us. Her husband was even worse he use to make us clean up after his poker games or serve his friends beer during the game." Abby said solemnly.

"Oh honey, I promise that you won't have to go through that again not as long as I'm your grandmother and I don't see that coming to an end ever," Mary answered hugging the girl to her briefly.

"Do you think daddy will let me stay and not send me away?" Abigail asked sniffling a little bit.

"I think if you daddy tried your Uncle Dean might just beat him. Besides whether you know it or not your daddy does love you I've seen it in his eyes," Mary responded smiling down at her.

"I love daddy and Uncle Dean and Uncle Cas and you, grandma," Abby said hugging Mary and kissing her cheek.

"I love you too, baby. Now, let's get these groceries home and fix something good for your daddy and Uncle Dean so Uncle Dean don't eat the kitchen," Mary replied as the pair finished up their ice cream and headed back to the bunker.

"I swear Dean you're going to end up killing me, you and Cas if your…" Sam said as another shelf landed on its side.

"I told you to hold that end of it dad," Dean smarted as he pulled the shelf up and they began dragging back down the hall toward Abby's new room.

"Why is it you think the Abigail would need three shelves in her room?" Cas asked tilting his head a bit.

"Less talk Cas and more help here," Dean grunted out as they tried to maneuver the shelf through the door.

"Wait Dean," Sam growled out as the shelf slipped from his hand dangerously tilting and almost hitting him in the face.

"Look, this was your idea to put her in this room and I can't move everything by myself," Dean snapped as all three turned to hear the bunker door open, "Great, help me get this in here before you kid comes wondering down here asking what we're doing," Dean huffed pulling on the shelf again.

"Cas go see if you can help them and keep Abby distracted long enough for Dean and I to finish here," Sam said panic in his voice.

"How exactly am I supposed to do that?" Cas asked giving both boys a confused look.

"I don't know read her lore from Dad's journal or something. Just keep her from coming down the hallway," Dean said as the boys pushed the shelf into the room the rest of the way and shut the door behind them leaving Cas standing in the hallway.

"Great, I once led armies and now I'm a babysitter," Cas muttered retreating down the hall to greet both girls as they came down the stairs with the last of the groceries.

"Cas where are the boys and why does it smell like wet paint in here?" Mary asked looking over his shoulder toward the hall.

"The boys are preparing a surprise for Abby and wanted me to help you and her with dinner while they finished up," Cas answered honestly.

Mary sighed, "Why don't you and Abby go finish putting up the groceries and I'll slip down the hall and check on the boys. Just make sure they've not killed each other or blown something up," Mary said muttering the last part and moving off down the hall following her nose to where the strongest smell of fresh paint came from. She opened the door and laughed lightly at the results of the boys trying to make Abby her own room.

The room itself was painted white but in stencils of different colors was flowers, pantheons, pegasuses, and anything else Mary recognized from Abby's lore book. As she stood there both boys swung around the face her, "Mom, what are you doing?" Sam asked smiling at her while simultaneously dropping the shelf on Dean's foot.

Dean groaned, "A little help here Sammy," he pulled at his foot trying to free it. Sam turned slightly and picked up the shelf helping to free Dean.

"I was just seeing what you boys were doing. I like it and I think Abby will like it as well," Mary said straightening up the bed they boys had put together.

"We just wanted her to feel more at home. I just hope we're doing the right thing by letting her stay," Sam said quietly.

"Trust me we are sweetheart. Abby's been through a lot and after what she told me and I'm sure you'll find out she really needs to feel like she belongs somewhere," Mary answered, "Now finish this up and get cleaned up. I'm not sure how you two have paint all over yourselves and I don't want to know but we're just going to eat light tonight that way we can talk some more with Abby before her bed time," Mary admonished nodding at the almost complete room. She turned to leave the room but stopped and turned to face the boys, "Oh by the way, Jody and Donna said they can't wait to meet the newest Winchester," She added smiling and then retreating back out of the room.

"Wait Jody and Donna called. Mom," Sam said sighing as the sound of a small laugh reached them from down the hallway.


	6. Chapter 6

"What were you doing daddy?" Abby asked as she hugged Sam then her uncle.

"We've got you a surprise for after dinner," Sam said as Abby grabbed onto Sam's hand pulling him toward the table area.

"I can't wait to see daddy but did you know you've got paint still in your hair," Abby replied as they sat down and she picked at a spot.

"Yeah, I know. Apparently your Uncle Dean thought my hair needed a new color," Sam answered glaring at Dean and trying to avoid Abby's hands picking at the paint in his hair.

"I just saw a few gray hairs in there Sammy thought I'd help you cover them before you get called old," Dean quipped chuckling then taking a swig of his beer.

"Uncle Dean that's not nice," Abby smarted as she popped his arm hard enough to make Dean rub his arm.

"Okay, all three of you stop. It's time for dinner," Mary said as everyone gathered around the table to eat.

"So did you finish what you were doing," Cas quizzed shaking his head at the boys and how messy they still looked despite the fact he'd heard Mary tell them to clean up.

"Yeah despite the fact that Dean thought it would be cute to start playing around at the end," Sam said shaking his head at his brother's chuckling.

"Don't worry everything got handled," Dean said as everyone helped themselves to the food.

"Wow, do you really eat like that all the time?" Abby asked looking from her father to her Uncle Dean's piled on plate and back again.

"Honey you're Uncle Dean could make a buffet bankrupt with the way he eats," Sam answered as he fixed her plate before grabbing his own.

"Daddy are you sure that Uncle Dean doesn't have worms or something?" Abby asked shaking her head at Dean who had to swallow the bite of potato he'd taken so he didn't choke.

"I have what?!" Dean retorted startled at his niece's question enough that he had to look up as some gravy dripped onto his shirt.

Mary and Sam cracked up laughing gasping for breath at the look on Dean's face. Cas tilted his head slightly confusion setting in quickly, "What would worms have to do with how Dean eats?" He asked watching as Sam had to put his head down the table to try and catch his breath and Mary had to excuse herself.

"Why are you giving me that look Cas? I don't have worms I just have a high metabolism," Dean quickly answered despite the fact his brother only laughed that much harder.

"Oh so you're really hyper like me on a sugar high. I think grandma won't let me have that much soda again like she did when we went shopping," Abby answered smiling at her Uncle Dean.

"I think what Uncle Dean is saying he has to use a lot of energy to fight the monsters now then when you guys are finished I made a pie for desert," Mary answered as Dean grinned.

"Pie again?" Cas asked shaking his head.

"What can I say it's the one thing I know that Dean likes and can be counted on to finish before tomorrow," Mary answered as everyone resumed eating.

The rest of the meal was relatively quiet. Finally after a bit Sam looked over and saw Abby yawning, "Ready for bed troublemaker?" He poked her in her side.

"I think so daddy, but…" she paused to chew on her bottom lip a bit, "Daddy I'm afraid to sleep by myself." she finished whispering the last part to him.

"Don't worry I'll stay with you lil bug," Sam whispered back as he helped her down from the chair and took her hand.

She smiled up at him, "Daddy, I'm so glad that I found you. Will you always be with me?" she asked as they started down the hall the little girl not realizing that the other three were following them down the hall as well.

"Always and forever bug," Sam said scooping her up into his arms as she put her arms around his neck. He carried her the rest of the way stopping only when he was across from his room. He sat her down then bent before her, "Ok, I need you to close your eyes for me," Sam said.

"Daddy is this my surprise?" Abby asked as she Dean, Mary and Cas standing there.

"Yep, this is a surprise from all of us monster," Dean answered.

Abby giggled and quickly put her hands over her eyes, "Ok daddy I'm ready."

"Don't open them till I say I'll help you walk," Sam said as he put his hands on her shoulders and gently guided through the door that Dean opened. "Ready, one, two, three ok open them," Sam said stepping back by his brother, mom and Cas.

Abby opened her eyes and squealed running first to the bookshelf and looking before grabbing a book. Then to the bed, where she jumped on the bed, and set the book down before going to the shelf where the stuffed animals all sat. She finally turned and ran into Sam's open arms, "Daddy its fantastic!" she hugged him tight.

"Sam I finally understand that she really is your daughter," Cas said smiling at the little girl and Sam.

"As if there was ever a doubt in my head she was anything but Sam's kid. She's a bookworm and so is her father," Dean said as Abby let go of her father only to charge Dean and grab him around the waist and hugged him. He put his hand under her chin pulling head up to look at him, "Come on squirt let's get you to bed and I'll stay with you till you fall asleep ok? I'm not as good at bedtime stories as grandma or dad but I'm sure I'll get something right here huh?" he said as she grinned and pulled him over to the bed.

"First before bed little lady let's get you a bath and into night clothes," Mary said as she went to the drawers pulling out a little night outfit.

Abby gasped, "You got me night clothes too?" she went to her grandmother and hugged her then allowed Mary to pull her from the room briefly for her bath.

Fifteen minutes later she came running back in and jumped into Dean's arms, "Well ready to call it a night lil bug?" Dean asked as he picked her up and walked over to the bed.

"I'm," Abby started yawning, "ready Uncle Dean. Will you read me the lore about demigods," she finished before yawning again.

"Sure monster now get under the blankets and I'll start reading for you," Dean said helping her under the blankets before turning to the right page and beginning to read.


	7. Chapter 7

The next morning Sam walked into the main room and sat across from Dean, "You're not looking at porn are you Dean?" he asked leaning over and sliding the computer screen where he could see it. That particular subject was not something that he needed to address with Abby at least not at this age.

"Give me credit here Sammy," Dean said stuffing more egg into his mouth, then chewing and swallowing before continuing, "I thought since we're going to have Abby here for a long while the least I could do was be a good Uncle and look up some stuff about schooling a child at home. I don't think it would be a good idea to have her running around an elementary school hollering my daddy is a hunter and he hunts monsters or worse have to explain why she keeps getting checked out of school every few days and is gone for days on end," Dean finished.

"Yeah I've been thinking about that for a couple of days now myself. So what'd you find out?" Sam asked as Dean pulled the computer back to him for a few minutes typing something into it before turning it around again.

"I found this site and it's a home school that's free because it's setup through the public school system. It'll allow her to attend class yet be comfortable here at the bunker without being a target for every demon or monster that has it out for us. I'm just sure that Lucifer would love to get his hands on squirt since we ruined so many of his plans lately."

"I'm not as worried about Lucifer as I am about Asmodeus finding about Abby. I don't want anyone get their hands on her," Sam said not realizing the last part was said with harshness in his voice.

"Now you're sounding like dad there Sammy," Dean chuckled a bit before continuing, "For what it's worth Sam, we'll make it work out and Abby's going to have everything that she needs and be as normal as we can make it for her."

Sam smiled lightly, "I just wish I knew what happened to her mom. It's not like Amelia to desert her child. Abby told me she saw a bright light and her Amelia scream but then she woke up and she don't remember anything else. I've looked through different documents but I can't find anything on Amelia or Don for that matter," Sam said frustration heavy in his voice.

"Don't worry about Sammy, we'll figure out what happened and fix it if we can," Dean answered sliding over a beer toward Sammy who caught it one handed.

"DADDY!" the scream reverberated through the bunker making both boys cringe and get up heading toward Abby's room quickly.

They hit the door almost tearing it off the hinges as both dove for the bed, "Abby, what's wrong?" the both asked as Abby climbed into her dad's arms and grabbed Dean's arm pulling him as close as she could to her.

"I had the bad dream again," She cried out sniffling and burying her head in Sam's shoulder.

"Hey, Abby look at me," Dean said softly gently tugging on his arm to get her attention.

"Uncle Dean it was awful," She said her head turning slightly so Dean could see the tears still streaming down her cheeks.

"I know but your daddy and I can fix it for you but you need to calm down lil monster," he said pushing her matted hair back so he could see her face.

"Your Uncle Dean's right we're working on making your nightmare go away sweetheart just calm down," Sam whispered in her ear kissing her cheek.

Abby hiccupped once and finally sighed her breaths coming easier, "Daddy I don't like this nightmare. I didn't only hear momma scream but I saw you and Uncle Dean get stabbed daddy. I don't want you to die too," Abby said her tears starting back up again.

"Whoa, you saw me and your daddy get stabbed?" Dean asked giving Sam a pointed look.

Abby just nodded burying her head back in Sam's shoulder, "Daddy please don't go away," She whispered.

"Just calm down I'm not going anywhere," Sam said softly hugging her tighter to him.

"Why don't we go see if grandma has something for you to eat while your daddy and I talk, ok lil monster?" Dean said gaining Abby's attention again.

Abby just nodded and Sam picked her up as all three headed from the room to the kitchen, "Hey mom can you help calm someone so she doesn't make herself sick," Sam asked as she set Abby on a stool.

Mary turned around and gasped, "Abby, honey here drink this and tell grandma all about it." The boys turned as Mary began the delicate task of soothing Abby's fears and upset.

"Sam you don't think she inherited the premonitions thing from you know what you had?" Dean asked his voice soft but with a hint of panic in it.

"I-I don't know. I mean we were told I'd always harbor demon blood in me but that it would go dormant as long as I never used it. I guess it's possible but I say we call Cas and see if he might know if that can be passed down to children if one of their parents have it," Sam answered the Dean's panic reflected back in Sam's voice. Both knew something was off with Abby's dreams.


	8. Chapter 8

"Guys, I came as quickly as I could, what's wrong?" Cas asked as he came down the stairs and looked around at three concerned faces.

"We might have a problem but we can't find anything in the lore to confirm what we're looking for and hope you can answer the question," Sam said as Cas took a seat around the table.

"What's wrong and where's Abby?" Cas asked noticing Abby wasn't anywhere around.

"That's the problem Cas; we think that Abby might have inherited some of Sam's abilities due to the demon blood. Is that even possible? Dean asked bluntly, "Don't worry Abby is in her room playing at the right now," He added.

"I'm not for sure. Most that have had demon blood in them were eliminated a long time ago. I believe Sam and one other person are the only ones to have survived the mass slaughter of humans picked for demon occupation," Cas answered his forehead crumpled in concern and frustration on how to help.

"Just great so we're on our own for the most part and have no clue if this kiddo's inherited Sam's problems," Dean said picking up his beer and taking a swig before continuing, "So for now we just keep tabs on little britches and find something to help her sleep a little better at night," He finished.

Everyone nodded and began pulling books and other things toward them to start the research when a small voice made all of them jump, "Daddy can I go outside and play? I'm bored playing in my room."

Sam turned and got up coming to stoop before Abby, "Sure sweetheart. Why don't you and I take a walk and get some air and let the others keep working here." He took her hand and gently led her up the stairs and out the bunker door.

Once outside the little girl's energy bubbled over as she began exploring the woods around the bunker jumping over fallen logs and larger rocks going from flower to flower, "Daddy, come look at this pretty flower," Abby called over her shoulder as a group of purple flowers caught her attention and she stopped to pick one or two.

"Abby be careful honey," Sam said as he caught up with her. He smiled realizing that she was so energetic that it would take all of them to keep her from just bouncing from one place to the other.

Abby ran ahead a few more feet stopping to look at the cross trying to read the faded name on it, "Daddy look what I found," Abby turned calling Sam over, "Who is this that's buried here?" Abby asked laying the flowers that she'd been gathering by the cross.

Sam came over realizing she'd found the spot where'd they'd salted and burned Charlie then spread her ashes leaving a cross there, "This was a friend of ours that died helping me to save your Uncle Dean," He answered solemnly. He pulled the taller weeds away from the cross.

Abby looked up at her father, "Daddy why are you sad?" she asked hugging him.

Sam sighed seeing Charlie's grave only reminded him of the mistake he had made, "I didn't save Charlie and keep her safe and she was killed by people that wanted something I had. Don't worry lil bug I'll be alright," He answered picking her up and starting back toward the bunker.

"Wait daddy I want to pick more flowers for grandma since I gave Charlie those flowers," Abby said as Sam let her down and she began the process of picking flowers all the way back to the bunker. Once they were close enough Sam halted the flower picking.

"Come on Abby time to go see what trouble Uncle Dean and Uncle Cas have given to your grandma," He called as the little girl ran to the door and waited for Sam to open it for her.

Once they were inside she flew down the stairs and stopped by Mary, "Grandma I got these for you," Abby said laying the flowers on top of the book that Mary was reading.

"Ahh they're beautiful sweetie," Mary said picking up the flowers then turning to give the little girl a hug. The other two looked up and smiled at the conversation between Mary and Abby.

"Uncle Dean and Uncle Cas I got to visit Charlie's grave. I think it made daddy sad a little bit so you had better been good for grandma," Abby said giving Dean and Cas who were side by side a look.

Dean looked at Sam and smiled a bit knowing his brother still blamed himself for Charlie and remembering when he was so pissed at him for it. Time had healed that between them and he knew Sam was only helping but still Sam felt responsible for Charlie, "Don't worry kiddo we've been good. How about you and I take grandma's flowers and find something to put them in and give them some water and let daddy have a chance to talk with grandma and Uncle Cas," Dean said taking the flowers from Mary and getting Abby to follow him into the kitchen area.

Sam sighed and took Dean's seat next to Cas, "So how's the research going?" he asked noticing both Mary and Cas giving him the exact same look. "I'm fine it just took me by surprise seeing Charlie's grave again."

"Sam, your brother told me about Charlie and you can't blame yourself forever. I don't think that young lady would want you too," Mary said putting her hand on top of his.

"Your mother is right. Charlie knew there was risk and she was willing to take them in order for us to have Dean back to normal. She wouldn't want you beating yourself up over her death," Cas added in.

Sam nodded, "I know you're right I just wish that things hadn't gone as far as they did and on top of it all I do miss Charlie being around."

"That's part of learning to cope honey. She's better off now than she was just knowing that she was able to give you back your brother. I'm sure if the need ever arose she'd give you a way to contact her if you need her help." Mary answered as she pushed something toward Sam, "Here let me show you what we have found although it's not a lot to go on but maybe this will help Abby to rest a bit better."


	9. Chapter 9

"Come and get it boys and Abby." Mary called coming into the main area of the bunker noticing no one was there, "Dean, Sam, Abby." She called out.

"Hi grandma, what's for dinner?" Abby asked sliding into her place as the boys started trickling in.

"Hey mom," Sam said smiling at Abby, "Did you wash your hands?"

"Yes, daddy I washed my hands before Uncle Dean and you got into your water fight," Abby answered innocently.

"A water fight Sam," Mary said giving him a pointed look before Dean came in and she turned the look on him, "Dean."

"It's nothing mom don't worry we cleaned up," Sam said getting Abby settled and sitting himself.

"I swear you two are reverting back to kids yourselves," Mary said smiling as everyone began eating. They were halfway through eating when Dean's phone went off.

"Excuse me," Dean said getting up and going to grab his phone.

Sam watched as Dean completely left the room coming back a few minutes later, "That was Cas, he has a lead on a case," Dean said looking at Sam and Mary.

"You two go ahead and I'll stay here with Abby just be careful," Mary said as both took off to start packing.

Abby got up and wandered down into Sam's room, "Daddy," she said climbing up on Sam's bed and watching him gathering stuff together.

"What's wrong sweet stuff?" Sam said stopping long enough to stoop before Abby.

"I-I don't want you to go," she said tears forming in her eyes and starting to drip down her cheeks.

"Honey, I can't just let Uncle Dean go by himself. I promise we'll be safe," Sam said taking her into his arms.

"Daddy, I saw this happening. You and Uncle Dean get really bad hurt. Please just don't go," Abby cried clinging to her father harder.

"Baby, I have to go but hey, I'll call when we get there and check in on you as often as I can during the time I'm gone," Sam said sighing as he looked up and saw Dean standing there.

Dean came in standing so he could get Abby's attention, "Hey squirt," He pushed the hair away from her eyes, " Don't you worry one bit about your daddy and I. Now, that we know that there's a chance to know before that we'll get hurt then we can avoid it. You've helped us," Dean said smiling at her.

"You think so Uncle Dean," Abby asked looking up at him tears still in her eyes.

"You better believe it. Now let's go get grandma and let daddy finish packing so we can hit the road," Dean said opening his arms up.

Abby climbed from her father's arms into Dean's, "How long are you going to be gone?" she asked as they left the room.

"Depends on what's going on squirt but probably a day or two," Dean said as he set her down by the door to the library.

"Ok I guess but you'll keep daddy safe and daddy will keep you safe right," Abby asked looking up at Dean.

"We always do lil monster now go get your grandma while I hurry you daddy up," Dean said as he watched Abby skip over to where Mary was and sit down.

Both boys came back and everyone began the walk to the Impala, "Daddy, I love you very much please be careful," Abby said stopping once they were inside the door to the garage.

Sam turned and looked down at his daughter, "Don't worry we'll be very careful sweetheart."

. "Hurry up Sammy," Dean called as he slid his duffle bag into the trunk.

"Here," Sam said chunking his bag at Dean and putting his laptop into the Impala before going over to where Mary and Abby stood, "Ok, Uncle Dean and I will be back in a few days so mind grandma," he said stooping to give Abby a hug and a kiss on the forehead.

"You're going to call me when you get there right," Abby asked as Dean came up to hug her.

"As soon as we roll into town and get setup kiddo, I promise," Dean said waiting as Sam hugged Mary then he took his turn.

"Just be careful both of you boys and hurry back," Mary said as she took Abby's hand while watching both boys climb into the car and take off.


	10. Chapter 10

Mary and Abby were eating lunch when they heard a door open, "Daddy," Abby said getting up and running into the main area jumping into Sam's arms.

"Hey sweetheart," Sam answered smiling as Abby hugged him tight.

"Daddy, I missed you," Abby said kissing his cheek then hugging him again before looking over at Dean, "Uncle Dean," she said reaching for Dean.

Sam passed her off as she jumped from his arms into Dean's, "Hi squirt, been good for grandma," he asked as she kissed his cheek and hugged him.

Abby pulled away smiling, "Yes, grandma and I played at the park and I found a new friend," she said as Dean put her down.

Both boys nodded, "Sounds great sweetie," Sam said as Abby took his hand and led him toward the kitchen.

"You need to eat daddy," Abby said pushing her sandwich at Sam.

"Why don't I get daddy and Uncle Dean their own food and you finish eating that sweetie? Then later we'll con the boys into going into town for ice cream," Mary said as she moved to make the boys sandwiches noticing how banged up and bruised the boys were but glad nothing major had happened.

Both boys laughed as everyone settled in to eat. The room was quiet and once everyone was done Abby hopped down, "Daddy can I go play in my room," she asked.

"Sure thing sweetie," he said as he kissed her forehead and she skipped off toward her room. He turned back to his mom, "So was everything ok with her?" he asked concerned.

"She had a couple of nightmares but nothing to major that I couldn't handle. I think she was just really missing you two," Mary answered smiling at Sam, "I wouldn't worry any. She's going to be just fine. I do however recommend her getting into school soon. I was asked why she wasn't in school so I told the person you just got custody of her and was planning on homeschooling her," Mary said sighing lightly.

"I had a feeling we were going to run into this problem," Dean said as he glanced at Sam who nodded.

"Don't worry mom I'm going to make sure what we need and get her into school in the next few days," Sam said as he got up and stretched wincing lightly.

"What happened," Mary asked noticing the wince.

"Sammy decided to meet the wall a few times before we got the damn ghoul taken care of," Dean answered chuckling.

"That's only because you decided to swing the machete at it and it swung around and hit me. Don't worry mom I'm fine," Sam answered as he moved off slowly limping slightly.

Mary's face fell into a concerned frown, "How bad was it really Dean," she asked as Dean began bandaging a nasty gash on his arm.

"Well thanks to kiddo we managed to avoid anything serious. We'll both be fine just banged up mostly. I think Sam might have twisted his ankle when he spun to avoid being hit again," Dean answered as Mary batted away his hand to finish cleaning and dressing the wound.

"Thank God for small miracles," Mary said as she began cleaning up, "Go get some rest and I'll check on you and your brother later," She finished shooing Dean down the hall and into his room.

The next morning Abby walked out of her room into Sam's and climbed up on the bed, "Daddy, Daddy time to get up," She said shaking on his shoulder hard before climbing on to his back and sitting down. She shook his shoulder again, "Daddy, time to get up," she demanded a little louder.

Sam groaned into the pillow fighting sleep off enough to open his eyes, "Abby what honey," he finally managed to ask pulling his head around enough her could see the little girl a bit.

"Daddy time to get up and eat with me before Grandma and I go into town today," Abby said leaning down so she was right at his face smiling at him. She finally reached over and kissed his cheek pulling back to get off and snuggle under his arm as he rolled to his side.

"Sweetie can't you let daddy rest a little longer," Sam asked yawning as she turned to look up at him.

"No, I don't want to eat without you and grandma said last night that I had to have breakfast here and we'll have lunch while we're out. Now get up daddy," Abby demanded shoving on his arm till she accidently found a ticklish spot on him making him yelp.

"Abby," Sam admonished trying to pull his arm away as Abby with a glint in her eyes began to attack him tickling him nonstop.

"I found your tickle spot," She chanted as a pair of hands grabbed her from behind making her scream then laugh as Dean pulled her away from her father and started tickling her sides while holding her.

"See he's not the only one with tickle spots, ladybug," Dean said as she got free and fell into Sam's arms when she kicked Dean's abs.

"You have a tickle spot too Uncle Dean," Abby said as Sam wrapped his arms around her so she wouldn't jump at Dean who clearly wasn't quite ready to catch her.

"Let's get you some breakfast sweetie before you and Uncle Dean decide to have any more fun," Sam said as he finally sat up and put Abby on the floor where she charged Dean who swung her up into his arms hugging her.


	11. Chapter 11

Sam fidgeted, sitting down in front of a lawyer that might recognize him wasn't something he was worried about but the lawyer finding out about what happened to Amelia or that someone was looking for Abby did, "So Mr. Winchester is it? What can I help you with? You're email was vague but you said you had a daughter you just found and that your name is on the birth certificate and you wanted to know your rights as a father?" the lawyer asked.

Sam nodded clearing his throat, "Ye-Yes sir. I was wondering if me being her father why wasn't I notified when her mother died," Sam said hoping that by guessing that the lawyer would reveal a little more about what happened to Amelia and Don.

"I'm not sure as to that except quite possible no one had a good number to reach you or that the mother didn't want you to know which from what I've read wouldn't have been in her character. The only thing I can find out is that her grandfather, Amelia's father didn't want the little girl and since the test showed that the child wasn't Amelia's husband's his family couldn't have any right not that they wanted them. After the car crash everyone that was family was notified but apparently there must have been a slip up somewhere because I talked to Child Services and they said your name was on the list but for some reason you were never contacted," The lawyer answered shuffling some papers in the file before him around.

"So what would it take for me to get everything settled so that I could keep my daughter close to me," Sam asked straightening up a bit.

"When I talked to child services they said they'd be glad to have you keep your daughter as she keeps running away from foster homes or orphanages and has since she could toddle good. The only thing from making this permanent is these documents with your signature on them. I'll fax these to Child Services and they'll contact you about any information including getting your daughter in school. So if you would take these and fill them out I'll get on contacting the right people and we'll see if we can get this through for you today," The lawyer said handing Sam the paperwork.

Sam sifted through the paperwork beginning to read and write copying down his name, mother's name, father's name, names of any siblings, till he came to occupation. Here he had his first pause. He couldn't tell these people what he really did or how to go about explaining his real job. He went to the next question finding it related to his occupation as well as the next five questions. He went back and wrote exterminator and began explaining how he was self employed and how much he made. When he finished he sighed, "Why would they want my family history? Geeze I wish Dean was here to help with this mess or better yet mom," Sam muttered as the lawyer who'd stepped out came back in and took the papers from Sam.

"Good everything's in order and Child Services said they'd fax all your daughter's records up here so I'm going to give this to my secretary and then we'll get your daughter in here and we'll talk about the last steps together," The lawyer answered stepping out again to go hand his secretary the papers to fax and grab Abby who was in the waiting room with Cas.

"Daddy," Abby said running in and climbing into Sam's lap as the lawyer followed and moved to sit behind his desk.

"Okay I got everything faxed and they called back so we'll do a conference call here and this should be the last time anything's needed," the lawyer said as he hit the button to set the phone on speaker. "Go ahead Ms. Alvarez, I am sitting here with Mr. Winchester and with Abby," he finished.

"Hello, Mr. Winchester, hi Abigail I hope you both are doing good," Ms. Alvarez voice came over the phone.

"We're doing very well, thank you," Sam greeted looking down at Abby and coaxing her to speak up.

"Hi, Ms. Alvarez," Abby answered leaning into Sam putting her head on his chest.

"There are just a few short questions I need to ask and a few things we need to discuss and then I don't see any reason left that we can't close Abigail's case and you two can begin the bonding process. So let's start ok," Ms. Alvarez said waiting on the confirmation needed.

"I'd like that very much and I'm ready," Sam said swallowing taking a breath to ease the knot in his stomach.

"I would like for you to tell me about your mother and father and brother if you would," she asked.

"My mother who was presumed dead found my brother and I a year ago and stays with us taking care of the financial end of the our business. My father died when I was twenty-two in a hunting accident. My brother and I live in our family home of seven years together and are exterminators," Sam answered being pretty much truthful about everything.

"It sounds as though you and your family are fairly close which will be very good for Abigail. Now tell me are you currently in a relationship," Ms. Alvarez asked.

Sam smiled, "No, I'm currently single and just focusing on my work with my brother," Sam answered glad for once to completely tell the truth though there were times he really missed Amelia.

"So tell me about your plans for taking care of your daughter," Ms. Alvarez asked.

"When my brother and I are gone on our job my mother has agree to act as caregiver since sometimes our job takes us away for a few days. In the meantime, I plan on homeschooling Abby like I was and have found a good school and as soon as we get everything here in order I plan on getting her into school," Sam answered the knot causing his stomach to churn.

"I see and what about interaction with other children her own age. How are you going to handle that?" Ms. Alvarez asked as Sam her shuffling papers.

"I have been told that once or twice a month there will be gathering for the children in her home school class to meet for field trips and play dates and as she gets older they do hold dances and things as well," Sam answered bristling a little bit at the thought the lady might hold back giving Abby to him.

"It does sound very good. Now you said that your mother is willing to help provide child care during your absences. Have you thought about other arrangements for child care?" Ms. Alvarez asked.

"I have several friends that have agreed to help keep an eye on Abby if my mother can't," Sam answered.

"May I have the name of some of those that's agreed to this," Ms. Alvarez asked.

"There's Jodi Mills, who's sheriff of Sioux Falls, North Dakota. There's Donna Hanscom who is a sheriff for Stillwater, Minnesota. There's also Jodi's adopted girls Claire Novak and Alex Jones," Sam answered knowing that if this lady called both Jodi and Donna might not be as nice if she got demanding with them and smiled a little bit.

"So you have an excellent support system for Abigail," Ms. Alvarez commented, "Okay I believe that is all the questions I have I would like to say that I am very much looking forward to making a visit sometime to visit your home but it won't be a necessity at this point. I wish you both all the best luck in the world and if you need us please don't be hesitant to call us. I have already made sure that all of Abigail's records have been sent. Thank you for taking on Abigail. Abigail make me a solemn promise now you will mind your father and not going wandering the streets anymore where there's dangers other than crazy homeless people," Ms. Alvarez asked as Sam nudged Abby.

"I will stay right by my daddy. I love him, Uncle Dean, Grandma and everyone in my family," Abby said grinning at her father.

"Then thank you all and have a good day," said ending the call.

"Well, thank you so much Mr. Winchester or can I call you Sam now it's all over with," The lawyer said smiling at Sam.

"Thanks Mr. Olivarez," Sam said grinning at him.

"You're welcome Sam and you and Dean bring this little bright light around sometime for the missus to meet. Besides I believe she's been just aching to make Dean another of her famous apple pies as a continued thank you for your help with the demon problem," Mr. Olivarez said shaking Sam's hand as he escorted Abby and Sam out of his office stopping briefly to hand Sam the papers for Abby. He watched as Sam, Abby and Cas left feeling satisfied that he'd made good on returning a long time favor to the two boys and their angel friend.


	12. Chapter 12

"Hey how'd the meeting go," Dean asked as Abby charged him climbing into his lap.

"It went better than I thought it was going to. We got everything we need to get Abby registered in school," Sam said taking a seat across from Dean and Abby.

"I like the lawyer but I was afraid Ms. Alvarez was going to tell daddy to take me back to where I was," Abby answered as well, very animated.

"At least everything got taken care of," Dean paused looking at Abby, "and at least we get to keep you monster," he finished tickling her making her squirm and laugh in his lap for a moment before he stopped settling her down.

"Yeah, I also found out a little more about Amelia and what happened and why Miss Abby there was put into an orphanage to begin with. It kinda makes me mad that Amelia's father wouldn't even take Abby on," Sam said sighing and rubbing his temples before running his hand through his hair.

"I wouldn't worry about it too much. His loss is our gain as far as I'm concerned she deserves to be with us. Besides, who better to understand kiddo here than us, Sam," Dean answered smiling at his brother.

"You're right and now we've just got to get everything finished getting her into school," Sam answered smiling as Abby got down and practically bounced in his lap happily singing some song she'd made up while he and Dean was talking.

"You know you're going to make a great dad, Sam," Dean said as he listened briefly to Abby's singing before focusing on Sam.

"I just hope you guys are right. I don't want to be like dad," Sam said addressing the one constant worry that was in the back of his mind.

"You're going to be ten times better than dad. You've got something that dad never had and that's me, mom, Cas, and everyone else to keep you in line as a dad," Dean answered as Mary came in.

"So who's hungry guys," Mary asked as Abby jumped out of Sam's lap and ran to her grandmother hugging her.

"I'm hungry grandma and I bet so is Uncle Dean," Abby said as Dean grinned at her.

"It's too scary that you know me that damn well kiddo," Dean stated looking to Sam, "Come on dad let's get out of here and grab something that's really bad for us for a change," He finished as Sam tossed the keys to Dean.

"Yeah, family time," Abby answered as she grabbed her grandmother's hand and drug her from the library back toward the garage.

Later as Sam was putting Abby to bed she climbed into his lap hugging him and crying, "Daddy, why didn't grandpa want me," she asked looking up into his eyes.

"I don't know sweetheart but don't worry you have me, Uncle Dean, grandma, Uncle Cas and a whole bunch of other people that love you," Sam said rocking back and forth holding her in his arms.

"I know daddy and you love me right," Abby asked snuggling into his chest.

"I do love you and I'll never let anyone take you from me, I promise. If someone tries I also promise I will fight to get you back till I can't fight anymore," Sam answered realizing in that moment that he truly loved the little girl that so suddenly entered his and his family's life.

"Daddy can I sleep with you tonight," Abby whispered her little eyes almost closed despite the fact she still clung to him her little hands fisting his shirt.

"Sure pumpkin," Sam said picking her up and taking her across to his room laying her down and laying down with her both of them falling asleep.

"Hey Sam time to wake up sweetheart," Mary said the next morning shaking Sam's shoulder.

"Huh, wh-what," Sam answered his eyes fluttering open. He glanced up into the face of his mother, "Hey mom, what time is it," he asked rubbing one hand against his face quickly glancing down at the still sleeping little girl.

"It's around elven in the morning. Your brother came to check on you and found you and Abby sleeping so peacefully earlier he didn't wake you," Mary answered putting her hand on Abby's face moving hair out of her face.

"Wow, must have been more tired than I realized. Thanks mom," Sam answered as Abby's little eyes fluttered open and she let out a little squeak of surprise and happiness sitting up and hugging her grandmother tightly around her waist.

"Grandma what are you doing in daddy's room," Abby asked rubbing her eyes a bit.

"I came to get you and your daddy up so you didn't sleep the day away," Mary answered helping the little girl up off the bed, "Come on we'll go get a bath and get dressed and let daddy get woke up a bit more, how's that sound," Mary asked as the little girl smiled and nodded leaving with Mary as Dean came in and plopped down in the chair handing over a cup of coffee to Sam who had finally managed to sit up.

"You ok, Sammy," Dean asked concern evident in his voice.

"Yeah, guess I needed the extra sleep. I think I see now what you said about Abby," Sam answered taking a sip of his coffee.

"What do you mean," Dean asked grinning at his little brother and how in such a short time Abby was beginning to win over Sam's need to keep her out of the life they led.

"I can't see us not having her here. I mean I really want her to have as much a normal kid's life but you know I can't just leave her. She really only has me, you, mom, Cas and everyone we know. I don't want her to leave either," Sam answered looking at his brother.

"I think now you're seeing what mom and I saw from the beginning Sam. She's our family and in a way it's hard to believe you in yourself as a father but dammit Sam you're doing a great job already. If either was meant to be a father it's you," Dean said getting up and patting Sam on the shoulder, "I made pancakes this morning and left you and Abby some so get yourself up and going then come eat. You may be a daddy but you're still my little brother," Dean said chuckling as he left the room.

Sam smiled shaking his head, "I know Dean and you'll always be there even when I'm not sure what to do," Sam muttered slipping out of bed and getting stuff together to go get a shower once it was free.


	13. Chapter 13

(3 months later)

"Daddy, Uncle Dean," Abby hollered abandoning her swing to run to both boys as they came up.

"Hey there she is," Sam said catching her mid jump and swinging her up into his arms.

"I was wondering when you'd be home," Abby said hugging him her arms around his neck.

"We had to take a few more days than we wanted but here we are monster. How's school been going? Having fun?" Dean asked grinning at her and Sam.

"I like my teachers but some of the stuff we have to do is hard," Abby answered leaning over to hug Dean.

"Well then it's a good thing we came back when we did then, huh," Dean stated kissing her cheek, "Hey how about we get out of the cold and back some place warm." He waved at Abby's best friend Monica's mom who nodded and waved back in the acknowledgement that she was going with the boys before turning back to the her own little girl.

"I like that. Can I have some hot cocoa daddy? I'm cold and I fell off the slide and got wet with snow," Abby answered showing Sam the wet spot on her little pants.

"Sure sweetie and besides I think Uncle Dean can hardly contain himself we have a surprise for you when you get home," Sam said letting Abby down and taking her hand.

"Cool daddy, oh can Claire spend the night? She is still at her motel room but she called and grandma wanted to ask if she could stay with us till she can get back to Aunt Jodi's house," Abby rambled off as both boys laughed.

"Sure kiddo, we don't mind having Claire stay with us and yeah I don't think she's getting home till that storm clears," Dean answered as they got Abby in the Impala and strapped in before climbing in themselves.

"Daddy guess what," Abby answered once they were on their way back to the bunker.

"What sweetheart," Sam asked glancing back at Abby who was practically bouncing in her seat.

"It's almost Christmas and grandma told me that if I'm good then Santa would bring me presents and he even knew all about where the bunker was," Abby answered grinning.

"I bet he does and your grandma's right if you're good he'll bring you presents," Sam responded as he and Dean just smiled at each other.

"Hey I got a bright idea guys, lets swing by the motel and surprise Claire," Dean said turning on the road leading toward the only motel in town. Abby giggled and happily began singing Christmas songs in the back seat watching the snow lightly beginning to fall again.

They got to the motel and Dean went in to the office coming out a moment later climbing back into the Impala, "Okay got her room number guys," he said as he started down the driveway that led to the opposite side of the building.

They pulled up two minutes later next to Claire's car and everyone piled out and stood at her door, "Remember what we're going to do right," Dean said as the other two nodded and he knocked.

Claire came to the door and opened it surprised, "Dean, Sam what are you two doing here?" she asked looking from both boys down to Abby, "Is this your little girl Sam? She looks like you," Claire finished.

Abby smiled, "My name is Abigail Scarlett Winchester but you can call me Abby. Can I sing you a Christmas song?" Abby asked launching into a song before Claire could answer her.

Both boys smiled as all three listened to the little girl till she finished, "Wow, that was wonderful," Claire admonished as all three came in and the adults sat down while Abby bounced from one person to the next excitedly.

"Listen Abby said you called mom about staying with us and we thought why don't you just spend Christmas with us since it's not too far off now," Dean ventured grinning.

"Dean's right no since and trying to be out in this mess and I have a feeling that Jodi's gonna want you safe so what do you say," Sam added.

"I'd like to spend Christmas with you guys, thanks," Claire answered getting up to hug first Dean then Sam as Abby held out her arms and Claire picked her up to hug her.

"I have a new friend daddy," Abby answered looking at Claire then Sam.

"I believe you do little bug. Well let's get back to the bunker before your grandma sends Uncle Cas to look for us," Sam said as Claire put Abby down and gathered her stuff up. Dean helped her load up in her car.

"Daddy, if Claire says yes can I ride with her," Abby asked taking Claire's hand.

"I don't mind if she doesn't," Sam responded looking at Claire.

"I think that's what friends should do, ride with each other," Claire said taking Abby's hand and leading her to her car getting her buckled in before sliding into the driver seat as the boys got back in the Impala.

They got to the bunker and parked the cars in the garage, "Daddy, what surprise have you and Uncle Dean got for me," Abby said running over to Sam.

"You'll have to see but first let's help Claire get her stuff out of her car okay," Sam answered as he stepped over to grab a bag before taking Abby's hand.

They walked into the main part of the bunker and Abby's eyes got wide, "Daddy is that a Christmas tree? A real live Christmas tree?" Abby asked darting from Sam to stand in front of the undecorated tree.

"Merry Christmas kiddo and surprise," Dean answered coming to stand beside her.

Abby turned hugging Dean, "I've never seen a real tree before except in pictures. Are we going to decorate it ourselves?" the little girl asked as Sam and Claire joined the two of them.

"Yes but first let's get Claire settled and see if grandma has dinner done then we'll decorate the tree," Sam said picking Abby up and turning to go toward the kitchen.

They came into the kitchen to Mary pulling food out of the oven, "Was beginning to wonder about you two boys and Abby," Mary said as she looked up setting the pan on the top of the oven.

"Yeah, sorry mom we went and got Claire. We thought she might just go ahead and stay with us for Christmas since it's not too far off," Sam answered setting Abby down who ran to hug her grandmother tightly.

"That's a wonderful idea," Mary answered smiling, "Well let's eat and since I figure Abby got to see her surprise we'll decorate afterwards," she finished as Claire and Dean came in and everyone settled down to eat.

After dinner everyone gathered to decorate the Christmas tree, "Wow talk about trying to find a needle in a haystack how the hell do you put lights on a tree that constantly argues with you," Dean complained as both boys worked at getting the lights on the tree while Abby and the other two girls stood watching and laughing.

"I can't believe it. Something the great Dean Winchester can't do, finally I realize you really aren't Batman," Claire stated giggling.

"Hey give me a monster and I can handle that but this damn tree may be the death of me," Dean snipped back shaking his head.

"Less talk and more work here Dean," Sam stated from behind the tree as Dean turned to get his side of the tree strung with lights.

"Daddy, how much longer," Abby ventured wandering over to look behind the tree at Sam.

"We're almost done sweetheart then you can put on the ornaments," Sam stated as he reached one last time for what was left of the lights and began stringing them in the branches.

Abby bounced in place watching as the boys finished with the lights both stepping back, "So now can I decorate the tree," Abby asked as she picked up an ornament before looking at Sam.

Sam nodded smiling, "Yes, sweetheart you can decorate the tree," he answered as the child skipped forward and hung the first ornament before going quickly back to grab more.

An hour later everyone stepped back and looked at the tree decorated not only in lights that now shined but ornaments, popcorn, and tinsel along with candy canes minus the three that Dean, Abby and Claire had taken, "I don't think I've seen a tree look so pretty," Mary said as Sam held a happy Abby who began to yawn.

"I have to agree it sure beats some of the trees me and Sammy decorated in the past," Dean answered as both boys chuckled.

"Time for bed little miss Abby," Sam whispered after noticing Abby dozing on his shoulder.

"Ok daddy. I love you," Abby answered barely opening her eyes before shutting them again. Sam walked down the hall and into Abby's room helping her get undressed and dressed in night clothes and snuggled into bed before kissing her on her forehead and leaving.


	14. Chapter 14

"Grandma, I know what I want to get daddy but I'm not sure what to get Uncle Dean or Claire or you," Abby said as they continued to browse the store the child going from aisle to aisle trying to find something she thought the others would like.

"So what is it that you want to get your daddy," Mary asked as Abby drug her off the book section and pointed at a big thick book.

"It's just like my book at the house and I thought daddy and I could have the same kind of book and maybe it would help him and Uncle Dean with you know what," Abby said happily as she took the book from the shelf and put it in the shopping cart.

"I think he'll like that a lot," Mary said smiling at Abby and not saying anything knowing that there were several books very similar to that book already at the bunker, "So now what do we get your Uncle Dean. I know how about something for Baby," Mary said taking Abby's hand and leading her toward the Auto section of the store where the child began methodically going through the three of four aisles looking at everything.

"Grandma, what about that? I think Uncle Dean would like that and I heard daddy talking about getting Uncle Dean's music collection updated," Abby said picking up a box and showing Mary.

Mary laughed, "I bet he would like that very much and yes you heard daddy and I talking about that so I guess I could give your daddy a heads up to replace his music collection," Mary finally answered as she took the box and put it in the cart.

"So all I have left is buying for Claire and you," Abby said happily singing Christmas carols as they walked toward the clothes section, "Grandma can we get Claire some new shirts? Her shirts some of them are stained and ripped. Do you think she'd like that," Abby asked going toward a rack of shirts.

"I think that will be perfect for her," Mary answered as together they picked out three or four shirts that would fit Claire's style and color as well as be practical with her hunting.

After a few minutes more looking around Abby sprinted off coming back with something behind her back, "Grandma I found something but I don't want you seeing what it is before Christmas so can I go find daddy or Uncle Dean," Abby asked bouncing in place.

"Give me a minute sweetie and I'll have your daddy meet you here and let you go pay for it that way I won't see, deal," Mary answered texting Sam.

Sam showed up seconds later with a wide grin on his face standing far enough away he couldn't see what all was in the cart but noticing the box behind Abby's back, "Hey you come with me and we'll let grandma pay for the other gifts while you and I pay for grandma's," Sam called as Abby spun around keeping the box hidden enough so she could run to her daddy.

"See what I got daddy for grandma and I got Uncle Dean a new stereo for Baby and got Claire some new shirts," Abby said her excitement bubbling over.

"It sounds like stuff they're really like and that helped me decide what to get Uncle Dean myself," Sam replied as they made their way over to the jewelry section for one more treat for the little girl.

"Daddy what are we doing here," Abby asked as Sam waited patiently for the lady at the counter to finish.

"I thought since you got that for grandma we'd put your name on the back so she'll always remember it was from you," Sam said as the lady came over.

"Can I help you sir," the lady asked looking down and smiling at Abby.

"We were wondering if you could engrave on the back of this 'with love Abigail S. Winchester'," Sam asked as the lady looked at the little pendant.

"I sure can I take it that someone is getting it for a mommy or a grand-mommy," the lady asked smiling again at Abby.

"It's for my grandma," Abby answered as the lady nodded and went over to engrave the saying taking only a few moments before coming back with the necklace in a box.

"Here you go little miss and a pretty box that you're grandma can keep it in when she's not wearing it," the lady answered shaking her head at Sam, "No and consider this a free gift since I paid for it and the engraving. It's nice to see a father and daughter do something so sweet together. It makes me miss my granddaughter," the woman answered as Abby ran around and behind the counter long enough to hug the lady.

"Thank you very much," Abby said as she came back to stand by Sam.

"We both appreciate this and I know my mom will enjoy this," Sam answered as well shaking the lady's hand as they both walked off to find Mary standing in one line and Dean and Claire in another deciding instead to head on out to one of the two cars and wait.

Everyone arrived home and began going to separate rooms to put gifts in each door labeled with a person's name on it, "Hey no peeking," Sam admonished as he and Abby came out of the room labeled for Dean's presents.

"What, I wasn't peeking just standing by the door is all," Dean answered back grinning.

"Uncle Dean don't you dare peek at your presents or I'll tell Santa you were being bad," Abby said putting her hands on her hips and glaring up at Dean.

"Okay, okay, I'll be good but just one hint kiddo is all I ask," Dean whined bending down to smile at Abby.

"No, you'll find out on Christmas day what we got you and not before," Abby answered.

"Man I thought you were tough to get answers out of Sam," Dean stated standing and laughing.

"Well at least you'll have something to look forward to," Sam said as both boys and Abby went back toward the library to make sure that there wasn't anything else that needed to be put in a room or the kitchen.

"Daddy, Uncle Dean how much longer till Christmas," Abby asked as they all finally sat down to eat a light dinner.

"A little over a week and a half before Christmas Day sweetie," Sam replied watching Abby's eyes light up with joy at how close the holiday was.

"I can't wait for you to see what I got you," Abby replied taking a bit of her food smiling at everyone, "Daddy did we make sure to get something for Jack and Uncle Cas too," she suddenly asked her face shocked and afraid that they had been forgotten.

"No, sweetie we made sure that they each got presents too and we'll let you pick which one you want from you," Mary answered as the little girl let out a breath in relief that the angel and nephilim hadn't been forgotten.

"They are coming for Christmas right," she asked glancing over at first Sam then Dean.

"I made sure to tell them that you personally requested their presence on Christmas Day and since it's actually Jack's first Christmas as well I think he was almost as excited as you," Sam replied.

"Okay, so long as Jack doesn't miss Christmas and Uncle Cas can be here too," Abby answered finishing her dinner then getting up and taking her plate to the sink.

"So ready for a bath Abby," Claire said taking her plate to the sink as well.

"Yep, and are you going to read me that story that you promised me," Abby answered taking Claire's hand.

"I can definitely do that kiddo. Let's go get that bath and then we'll go read the story together. Night guys," Claire answered as Abby stopped long enough to give first Mary then Dean and finally Sam a hug and kiss before skipping off to follow Claire out the door and down the hall.


	15. Chapter 15

"Daddy, get up," Abby said shaking Sam hard. She waited then climbed into the bed and shook him again.

Sam groaned, "Abby do you have any idea what time it is." He looked over at the clock on his end table realizing it wasn't as early as he thought.

"Daddy, its Christmas morning and I want to go see what Santa brought me. Please, daddy come on get up," Abby whined bouncing on the bed beside him.

"Okay, okay, go see if you can get Uncle Dean, grandma, and Claire up and I'll go make some coffee," Sam said sitting up and pulling Abby to him in a hug before she darted out the door and down the hallway toward the other's room.

Abby slammed opened the door to Dean's room and climbed up on his bed sitting on his chest, "Uncle Dean, Uncle Dean get up," Abby said bouncing on him and shaking his head.

Dean opened his eyes slowly making sure it was Abby before grabbing her and rolling so he pinned her and tickled her, "You monster are loud this morning," he said as he stopped and she climbed into his lap.

"Daddy said come get you up so we can see what Santa brought us," Abby replied happily finally pulling away and getting down, "Hurry up and get up. Daddy said he's making coffee," the little girl added running out the door and down to wake her grandma and Claire up.

"I'm going to one of these days I'm going to kill you literally Sammy," Dean groaned as he got up and made a beeline to the kitchen finding Sam sitting there half awake himself talking with Cas and Jack.

"Good morning Dean," Jack said as Dean entered. He got up and took a cup over to him before giving him a brief hug.

"Hey kid how's life been treating ya," Dean answered smiling and accepting the hug and coffee sitting down finally beside his brother as Abby, Mary, and Claire came into the room.

"I like hanging with Castiel helping people but I was glad you and Sam asked us to come celebrate Christmas with you," Jack answered as Abby slid to a stop before Jack and climbed into his lap.

"I wanted to have someone to share my first Christmas with and since this is your first Christmas I thought it would be fun," Abby said waving at Cas.

"Thank you Abby," Jack answered hugging Abby to him briefly as they waited for the adults to wake up so they could go look at what Abby got.

"Ready to go see the presents," Cas asked as Abby got down from Jack's lap and went over to hug Cas.

"I'm ready and guess what, Uncle Cas," the little girl answered smiling at the Angel.

"What," Cas asked smiling back at Abby.

"We got you and Jack presents as well," Abby answered bouncing in place giggling happily.

"Jack and I got presents for you, your daddy, your Uncle Dean, your grandmother and Claire as well," Cas said as everyone got up from the table.

"Yeah, what a good Christmas," Abby said taking Jack's hand on one side and Sam's on the other and dragging both of them into the library where the tree stood shining with presents all around it.

"Daddy look at what Santa brought," Abby shouted letting go of both Sam and Jack's hands running over to look at each and every present stooping to pick up a teddy bear and carry it around stopping finally on a bike with pink ribbons on it and a basket where she promptly put the teddy bear.

"Looks like you got a lot of stuff from Santa," Sam said going over to stand beside Abby who was looking at the bike pushing the pedals lightly so it made the bike move a bit.

"I got everything I asked Santa for," Abby said quietly her eyes lighting up, "Can we open the other presents too," she finished as she turned to hug Sam.

"I think that would be a great idea," Sam said as everyone took a seat, "Why don't you hand out the presents and I'll get the stockings for everyone, sweetheart," he added reaching over to start taking down the stockings as Abby went and picked up two gifts going to hand them to the right person.

Once everyone had their presents including Abby they all began to open them, "Geeze, Sam didn't like my cassette collection," Dean popped off laughing as the next gift he opened was the stereo from Abby.

"Hey I've been saying for some time you needed to update your collection man," Sam said as Abby gasped as the present she'd gotten from Cas, "What'd you get bumblebee," he asked as she showed him the book that talked about Angels obviously hand written by Cas.

"I thought since she's so curious she should know a little more about Angels," Cas said actually blushing a bit.

"I like it uncle Cas a lot," Abby answered blowing him a kiss as she reached for her next present a bigger box and both Sam and Dean stopped to watch.

She unwrapped the box and opened the lid to find a necklace with a protection symbol on it made in pure silver, "Daddy, this is like your and Uncle Dean's tattoos. I love it," she answered getting down and running over to hug first Dean before climbing up in Sam's lap to hug and kiss his cheek, "Can I wear it now," she asked handing him the necklace.

"Sure thing bumblebee," Sam said taking the necklace and getting it situated on her neck.

"I can wear this all the time right," the little girl asked her eyes glittering brightly. Sam nodded and placed her on the ground, "Okay now to see what grandma and Jack got me," she finished going back to opening gifts.

Both boys nodded and smiled at each other, "I told you she'd like it," Dean whispered grinning, "She's a pretty girl and obviously she's her father's daughter," he finished as he went back to opening gifts.

"I'm just glad she's wearing it," Sam muttered under his breath as he too turned to the presents for him left to be open.


	16. Chapter 16

Abby woke up several mornings later her little eyes blurred at first by tears, "I have to find Uncle Dean," she said aloud climbing out of bed and heading down the hall toward Dean's room.

"Hey Abby what are you doing out of bed so early in the morning," Jack asked as he came back from the kitchen and getting a drink.

"I need to find Uncle Dean. I had a bad dream and it was about daddy but I don't want to tell him," Abby admitted her eyes beginning to shed pent up tears.

"Would you be willing to talk to me about it while we go toward Dean's room," Jack asked hoping to calm Abby before it only caused Dean to freak out more than he was.

"I don't know," Abby answered truthfully wiping at her face so she could see Jack better.

"It might help me if I need to explain something that you can't to Dean," Jack offered watching the little girl carefully.

"Ok," Abby answered taking in a breath, "I saw someone I don't know who this person is bring others and coming here to kidnap daddy. I saw Uncle Dean get hurt but they didn't do anything to me just told me not to tell anyone or they would harm daddy," Abby finished as they arrived at Dean's door.

"That sounds bad," Jack stated hugging Abby as they opened the door and went in quietly, "Let me wake Dean up since he's what Cas calls an angry sleeper," he finished shaking Dean's shoulder hard and calling his name.

Dean jumped pulling out his gun before quickly putting the safety on, "What's wrong you two," he asked sitting up and wiping at his eyes as Abby climbed into the bed crawling into his lap.

"Abby said she had a nightmare about Sam," Jack answered for Abby giving Dean a real concerned look, "She said someone's coming to kidnap him from here and you get hurt," he added.

"Abby," Dean said her name with an edge to it. He pulled her head up to look at him, "what did you dream about and see? You can tell Uncle Dean anything you know that," he finished pulling her back from him a bit.

"I saw bad people coming to kidnap daddy and you get hurt pretty bad, Uncle Dean. They don't hurt me but tell me I'm not allowed to tell anyone," Abby answered tears streaming down her face.

Dean pulled her into a hug, "Shhh, don't cry Abby we'll figure this out I promise," he said looking at Jack, "Go get Cas and wake up Sam and mom tell everyone to meet me in the war room in fifteen minutes," He added motioning Jack off nodding that all would be okay with Abby.

For several minutes all was quiet till Abby finally sat back and looked at Dean, "Uncle Dean I don't want to lose daddy and I don't want you hurt. Please tell me that this won't happen," Abby pleaded eyes wide with fear.

"I can't promise this won't happen but I can promise that no matter what we'll protect your daddy and me from getting hurt or taken way okay, monster," Dean answered helping down from the bed and getting up. He took her hand and led her from his room back toward the war room glancing briefly to realize it was four in the morning.

Dean led the little girl into the war room where she promptly let go of his hand and ran to her father who was still trying to wake up, "Daddy!" Abby admonished climbing quickly into Sam's lap and clinging him.

"Abby sweetheart it's okay calm down," Sam said looking over at Dean.

"She had another nightmare and apparently it involves you being kidnapped and me getting hurt," Dean answered shaking his head at Sam.

"Sweetie can you tell us exactly what this bad person looked like," Mary asked catching Abby's attention.

Abby thought for a moment before answering, "He was an older looking man with a beard and wearing a white suit. He had these eyes that were all yellow and when he talked he had a weird accent."

Everyone looked at one another each face showing the concern mirrored in the other, "Just what we didn't need, Asmodeus," Dean answered aloud sighing.

"I'm certain Abigail's description is Asmodeus but why would he go after Sam," Cas said shaking his head, "We need to find out what he's after and why it involves Sam."

"In my dream he said something about ruling the world but he had to have daddy to do it," Abby answered turning to look at Cas.

"Did he say anything else in your dream?" Dean asked his eyes trained on her.

"He said something about getting revenge on another angel but I only can remember it started with a g," Abby answered cuddling closer to Sam.

"Does the name Gabriel sound familiar," Sam asked holding Abby tight against him.

"Yes, he said that the angel was broken and that he had stolen his grace but escaped and now because of that he had something else that would help him to rule everything," Abby answered turning to look at her father, "Daddy did you have the same dream? How did you know the angel's name," Abby asked.

"No sweetheart but I do know the Angel because he's helped us before. Gabriel's like Cas a good angel," Sam answered as Abby finally yawned the early morning meeting and not a lot of sleep finally beginning to overwhelm her.

"Well at least we know who's coming and that Gabriel's somewhere out there and not in Asmodeus' hands but now the question is how do we find Gabriel and see if he's even able to or would help us," Dean stated giving everyone a small shake of his head wondering what lay ahead for all of them and if any of them would survive.

"Jack and I will look for Gabriel while you three try and prepare for Asmodeus and find out exactly what he would want Sam for," Cas said motioning Jack up and both fluttering out of the bunker to begin their search.

"Well first things first how about a little more sleep then we'll start on this in a few hours when we're all a little more rested," Dean said as he helped Mary who'd almost dozed off up and Sam got up to carry Abby back to bed before going back to bed himself. Dean followed suit each one worried about the events coming.

Please Review and tell me what you thing of the story so far. I'm so curious everyone's thoughts.


	17. Chapter 17

"Did you find anything Sam," Dean asked coming into the library once everyone was up and going.

"I've found way too much that could be possible. There's all kinds of lore on what Asmodeus could be raising or trying to bring about. The problem is, knowing exactly what he's trying to," Sam answered glaring the computer screen.

"I have a feeling whatever he's planning isn't going to involve you surviving," Dean answered whispering.

"Yeah I know," Sam said closing the computer lid down with a snap, "I don't get it. Why is he just now deciding to try something when he's been around for months?"

"That's just one of the hundreds of questions we have to find out. I think for now you should just stay put around the bunker," Dean said as Sam frowned.

"Dean it's not going to matter whether I'm here or out hunting and you can't go out hunting by yourself," Sam answered.

"Sammy I can't have you getting caught before we know exactly what Asmodeus wants with you besides I've got mom who can go with me while you and Abby stay here. I'll take Cas with me too and we'll leave Jack just in case he tries something coming here," Dean explained giving Sam a raised eyebrow.

"Dean I don't think…" Sam started when Mary, Cas and Jack entered the library.

"I have to agree it would be safer if your mother and I went with Dean and you stayed here with Jack and Abby," Cas agreed.

"They're right besides it'll give you time to spend with Abby and who knows you and Jack might find something while we're gone that will end this before this knight of hell decides to take you," Mary added giving Sam a deadpan glare of her own.

"Fine just let me know the second that you guys need help," Sam answered finally agreeing as he couldn't find a way to fight his brother, mom, or the angel.

Dean nodded and began scanning different sites looking for cases while Sam sat quietly trying to go back through lore books looking for what might cause the Knight to want him, "Daddy," Abby screamed loudly running into the library and climbing quickly into Sam's lap shaking.

"Sweetheart what's wrong," Sam asked trying to soothe his daughter. He pulled her close rocking a little with her.

"Daddy I was awake and it came to me," Abby answered tears in her eyes as she looked up at Sam.

"What came to you Abby," Dean asked catching her attention as well as he came and sat next to Sam.

"Why the white coat man wants daddy," Abby answered the pent of tears streaming down her face now.

"What does his want," Sam pressed giving Dean an angry look that said Asmodeus was dead when he caught up to him.

"He wants to bring back two angels to fight and see who gets to rule earth but to do it he has to have the blood of someone that has been in the cage with the angels. I could hear him say that they were going to sacrifice you on an alter and open the cage and set these angels free or at least one of these angel's free and they were going to find a way to bring the other back from someplace called the Empty," Abby answered gulping a bit and wiping at her face, "Daddy there was someone there she said she knew how to make you do what she wanted that she'd done it before," She added.

"Did you hear her name or see what she looked like," Sam pressed a heaviness forming in his stomach.

"I heard the name Ruby but I'm not sure if he was talking about a stone or if that was the woman's name. She was shorter with long black hair," Abby answered leaning back into Sam.

"It's can't be,"" Dean muttered giving Sam a nervous look. He remembered how she's manipulated Sam and how it almost cost him everything.

"Abby don't worry we'll figure this out. Why don't you go find Jack and see if he wants to play a game with you while daddy and Uncle Dean look some stuff up right quick," Sam said shaking his head at Dean.

Abby nodded, "Do you think he'll play chutes and ladders with me," she asked hopefully.

"I bet he will since you won the last time monster. Go find him and play okay, we'll call you when it's dinner," Mary added helping Abby out of Sam's lap and sending her back down the hallway. She turned to give Sam a hard but concerned look, "Who is Ruby, Sam," She asked.

"Ruby was a demon that manipulated me into thinking she was helping Dean and I stop a demon named Lillith from opening the cage to Lucifer when in reality she was training me to use powers to kill Lillith because she was the last seal needed to open Lucifer's cage. It almost cost me Dean and my life," Sam answered quietly ducking his head the guilt that had been shoved so far down resurfacing.

"Sam that wasn't your fault. Ruby tricked both of us. Don't let yourself feel guilty. We'll keep Asmodeus from opening the cage and freeing Michael or bringing Lucifer back," Dean said laying a hand on his brother's hand trying to garner his attention.

"Dean if I had listened to you," Sam started swallowing the last of his sentence.

"No, Sammy you did what you thought was right and whatever is going to happen we'll stop if before it happens. He's not going to bring about another Apocalypse not on my watch and not on yours. Ruby is a dead bitch for even thinking she's going to get to you," Dean hissed out finally garnering Sam's attention and locking eyes with him, "I promise you, Sammy, you won't go through what you went through this last time," He added.

"Dean's right and since you're going to need help and I heard that everyone's been looking for me I figured I'd show up and help you two out," A voice answered as everyone looked toward the top of the stairs noticing Gabriel standing there a smile on his face.

"Gabriel, it's about time. Where have you been," Dean asked as Gabriel came down the stairs and clapped Dean on the shoulder in a gesture of friendship.

"I've been playing hide and go seek with Asmodeus mostly. So what's the plan," he asked looking from Dean to Sam and smiling at Mary before going to stand by Cas.

"We're working on it. We just found out what Asmodeus wants with Sam. The problem is do you think he can actually work something to open the cage again or bring Lucifer back," Dean asked.

"It's highly possible being that he is a knight of hell with a lot of power. However he's got one thing going against him and that's the nephilim. By the way, how is my nephew doing," Gabriel asked glancing around briefly.

"He seems to be adjusting to his powers fairly well and he is a lot like his mother and only wants to do good," Cas answered quickly.

"Good so nothing like my big bag of dicks brother. The kid's got one thing good going for him then. I think we concentrate on finding this altar and destroying it before Assie finds Sam," Gabriel commented, "Hey I heard one of you two decided to settle down and have a kid. I mean everyone heaven and hell is ranting only they don't know which one of you it is or what the kid is or where the kid is," Gabriel added grinning.

"Sammy's the one with the kid and how the hell did the angels and demons find out about her," Dean answered as Abby came back in followed in short by Jack.

"Beats me but there's angels out there that would love to do harm to her and even demons that'd love to do away with her. I do know this they have no clue other than one of you have a kid and that's the way it's going to remain if I have my way about it," Gabriel answered smiling as Abby went to stand in front of him closer to Cas. He bent down and took the girl's appearance in. She definitely looked like Sam for the most part though her eyes had to be her mother's, "Hi, I'm the Archangel Gabriel and you are," he asked.

Abby looked at Cas who nodded at her, "My name is Abigail Scarlett Winchester," she answered holding out her hand to him.

He took it and shook it grinning at her, "Very nice to meet you Abigail," he answered back.

"Are you an angel like Uncle Cas and does that make you my uncle too," the curious little girl asked.

"I am a bigger angel than your Uncle Cas but I guess if you want I can be Uncle Gabe to you that is if your daddy and Uncle Dean say its okay," Gabriel answered looking at both boys as Abby turned and looked too.

Both boys nodded, "I think that would be a grand idea Gabriel," Sam said as Abby bounced up and down in place.

"Yeah I have to angel Uncles," Abby said as she launched herself into Gabriel and hugged him.

"I guess so kiddo," Gabriel answered back, "so tell you what why don't you go find something to do while Uncle Gabe talks to daddy, Uncle Dean, Uncle Cas and your grandmother about how to help your daddy out."

"Okay Uncle Gabe," Abby answered taking Jack's hand and leading him back down the hall.

"She's a cutie that's for sure. You did good Sam. So I guess the question is what altar is Assie talking about, how do we find it and how do we destroy it," Gabriel stated as everyone sighed knowing they were in for a long night ahead of them.

"You boys start looking and I'm going to make some coffee and get some beers then go make dinner for those of us that have to eat," Mary answered as everyone pulled books toward them and she left the library heading back toward the kitchen.

 _ **Note: Sorry this took so long to write but my family and I recently lost one of our fur babies that I've had for 14 years. As always too please review and give me your opinion good or bad of what you think of the story so far. Thanks to everyone that's already reviewed it gives me the strength to continue this venture and lets me know I'm doing something right.**_


	18. Chapter 18

**Thanks to everyone that's review and I'll work on getting ideas into the story somewhere. Update for those that don't know Abby is around 9 or 10 right now but trust me she'll get a little feistier with her daddy eventually. As this takes place in Season 13 I'm waiting on the new season before writing anything about Dean/Michael so I can see just how the Character is going to be. Please keep reviewing it keeps me inspired.**

"Hey I found you guys a case. It doesn't sound like much but it might be our kind of thing," Sam said a few mornings later.

"What is it," Dean said swallowing the coffee he had and looking up at his brother.

"An antique shop in Columbus, Nebraska was broken into and according the reports the owner was found mutilated beyond recognition," Sam said setting his laptop down in front of his brother.

Dean looked over the article and the police reports that Sam had pulled up nodding, "It's not a lot but well sounds like it could be at least something to look into," Dean answered looking up at Sam.

"Just be careful Dean I have a feeling that whatever this is was looking for something or it could be a trap by Asmodeus to lure you guys there and catch you trying to lure me out of hiding," Sam said as Abby wandered in her teddy bear in tow going over and climbing in Dean's lap.

"Uncle Dean are you going on a trip soon," Abby asked looking from Dean to Sam then back to Dean.

"Most likely me, your grandma, and your Uncle Cas are. We decided to let your daddy spend some time with you and Jack's going to be here as well," Dean answered hugging the child briefly before setting her down.

"Go play and let me and Uncle Dean talk sweetheart," Sam said encouraging the child to wander back down the hall toward her room.

"Okay daddy," Abby said turning around and wandering back down the hall the way she came.

"So I'll go find mom and Cas and we'll get out of here to go check it out. In the meantime, keep looking for that altar so we can figure out how to destroy it before Asmodeus decides to find you and kidnap you," Dean said pushing away from the table and going to find everyone and get ready for the hunt.

A few days later Sam came into the kitchen to find Jack and Abby sitting at the table playing a game, "So either of you hungry," he asked as he took his phone out and looked again at it hoping that he might have missed a call or text from the three missing members of his family.

"I am daddy but I'm tired of sandwiches. Can we go get something from the diner instead tonight," she asked her voice pleading.

Sam sighed knowing both her and Jack were about as stir crazy as he was just holding up in the bunker. He'd been through so many lore books but nothing spoke of an altar that could release the cage doors and free Michael or bring back Lucifer. He finally nodded, "Okay sure, go get your coat and shoes on both of you and we'll go out to eat tonight," he answered turning as both got up and ran off to find what they needed to. He too went and slipped on his shoes and coat grabbing the keys to one of the vehicles they had going to wait in the library.

A few minutes later Abby and Jack joined him, "Okay let's go get something to eat," Sam said taking Abby's hand and leading her into the garage where everyone got strapped in and they left not knowing they were being watched or followed.

"Are you ready to order, guys," the waitress asked smiling at both boys and winking at Abby.

"Daddy I want a cheeseburger," Abby said pointing toward a picture on the menu.

"What do you want on it," Sam asked watching as Jack flipped back and forth trying to make a decision between two different things.

"I want mustard and ketchup and pickles and onions and bacon," Abby said as Sam nodded at the waitress who wrote down the little girl's order.

"Do you want fries or onion rings with that," the waitress asked looking over at Abby.

"I like fries and a cherry cola," Abby answered looking up at the waitress who nodded and wrote it down. She noticed the waitress wink at Sam and giggled for a moment happy to see her dad smile.

"And what can I get you young man," she asked as Jack looked up at her finally.

"I'll take the chicken fried steak meal with gravy on the mash potatoes and fries as well. I'll drink tea instead of a soda though please," Jack answered smiling.

The waitress wrote down Jack's order then turned toward Sam, "So dad what about you. What can I get the man of the world's cutest kids," she asked clearly flirting.

"I'll have a chicken salad with ranch dressing and ice tea as well," Sam answered smiling nicely at her.

The waitress finished and winked again at Sam, "Whatever you say sweetheart. Your wife is sure one lucky lady," she finished walking off.

She came back a little later and brought the drinks, "Here you are sweetheart," she set the soda in front of Abby, "And for you young man," she answered sitting the tea in front of Jack, "and finally for you sir. So tell me how is it that you have two of the cutest kids and so well behaved. You and your wife are so lucky with the way kids act these days," she finished sitting the tea down in front of Sam.

"I'm not married and that's my brother or she's my kiddo," Sam answered beginning to feel a little more unease around the waitress.

"Wow, raising a younger brother and a daughter with no help. Oh you more man. It must be so hard," she started as a bell rang and she turned her head toward it, "oh sorry that would be your order. I'll be right back," she finished as Sam sighed the tight ball in his stomach coming back. Something wasn't right about the woman and he was going to check and see just what it was but not before Abby and Jack got something in their stomachs.

"So here's your cheeseburger little miss and for your uncle his chicken fried stay and for daddy his salad enjoy and if you need anything just call I'm just behind the counter," the waitress answered setting down the plates and walking off going around and beginning to clean and put silverware up her eyes still slightly trained on Sam, Abby and Jack.

"Daddy why are you not eating," Abby asked finally noticing that Sam had hardly touched his food while she and Jack had devoured theirs.

"I am eating honey don't worry I'm just a real slow eater sometimes," Sam said giving Jack a pointed look not to say anything.

"Daddy I know better than that because you don't eat that way at home," Abby countered giving him a look of disbelief.

"Abby don't worry about me just finish your meal," Sam said looking over to see the waitress coming back and tensing up a bit.

"So are we all about done or can I get you something for dessert," The waitress asked as all three shook their heads at her, "Well if you change your mind we have some of the best pie around," she said winking at Sam standing waiting.

"No, we're fine but we'd like to pay out though if you don't mind," Sam said reaching into his wallet for the money pulling it out and counting out what should have been enough for the meal. He handed it to the waitress, "Christo," he said faking as sneeze noticing she flinched at the name.

She reached grabbing Sam's wrist as well as the money, "Well, well, Sammy I can't believe it you figured me out. I've missed you so much. So tell me how is it you finally got brave enough to have a kid. I bet that brother of yours just loved that idea a lot," the waitress hissed bringing her lips down to his ear, "To bad that I'm not allowed to keep her or touch the nephilim. I wouldn't mind us raising her as our own Sam just like how it was meant to be," She finished pulling him up as she wrapped her arms around him.

"You know the only that I regret is that it was Dean and not me that put the knife in your Ruby," Sam hissed back squirming to get free.

"Ahh what loveable foreplay. I forgot you like it rough. It's been a while for me," Ruby answered pushing up against Sam a little harder, "I must say there must be something about me that still gets you all hot and bothered. Still let's take this outside shall we," she answered motioning the other two out of the booth and in front of her and Sam who she spun around as they walked out the front door and around the corner into an alley.

"You leave my daddy alone demon," Abby said once they were out of sight of humans stamping her foot at Ruby.

"Why you are a spirited little thing I'll give you that but sweetie your daddy and I have a long history together and while you're too young to know details I helped your daddy and he betrayed me holding me while your Uncle Dean stabbed me," Ruby growled out glaring at both Jack and Abby.

"Why are you doing this," Jack asked frustration heavy in his voice.

"Why, because Asmodeus has plans for him and once he's done I'll get to have my Sammy back just like he was before," Ruby answered taking out a knife and putting it to Sam's throat, "Now, shut up and take that rope over there and tie up the little girl then take the handcuffs and cuff yourself to that pole there and don't say another word or I'll gut him early," she finished hissing at Jack and motioning him to follow her directions.

"No," Jack stated his eyes starting to glow before he suddenly slumped to the ground unconscious as another demon moved from the shadows a pipe in his hand.

"I guess the nephilim didn't like taking orders from a demon so I'll do it for him," the demon answered grabbing at Abby as she tried to escape pulling her over and tying her hands and feet before dragging Jack over to the pole and handcuffing him all the while as Sam struggled against Ruby watching helplessly.


	19. Chapter 19

"Sammy, you're not going to believe this man but I think we found where the altar was hiding," Dean called coming down the stairs followed closely by Mary and Cas.

Sam's laptop sat open to whatever had been the last thing he was reading and the timestamp showed that was well over three hours, "Dean look, this says Sam's not been off this site in three hours," Mary said clicking the other sites he had opened a concerned look on her face.

Dean took off hollering for Sam, Abby and Jack periodically finally coming back into the library, "They're not here. Where could those three have gone," He growled out upset his brother hadn't stayed at the bunker like they'd talked about.

"Dean, they may have gone out to eat from the looks of the kitchen and the fact there's a vehicle missing," Cas said as he fluttered back in to stand next to Mary.

Dean sighed and pulled out his phone dialing Sam's number. It rang several times before Sam's voicemail came on followed by the beep, "Sam it's Dean hey call us and let us know you three are okay," Dean said hitting the end button.

"I don't like this it's not like Sam not to answer his phone especially right now with the way things are going," Mary said as the door to the bunker opened and Gabriel came in carrying an upset Abby followed by Jack who looked upset and bruised up.

Dean met Gabriel at the bottom of the stairs and took Abby who clung to him crying, "What the hell happened Gabe," he said as he took in Jack's appearance.

"I don't know all the details but these two do. I came in to check how things were going and give you an update on what I've found out with Asmodeus when I noticed no one was here. I was searching for a clue when I heard Abby begin to pray I guess hoping Cas would hear her and so I went and found Jack unconscious and kiddo tied up," Gabriel answered the anger evident in his voice.

"And Sam, Gabe where's Sam at?" Dean asked as Abby began to cry that much harder at the mention of her father's name.

"I don't know I got there and these two were the only two I found. I looked all over and I asked Abby but she's been crying like that for a while now," Gabriel answered sighing.

Dean took Abby into the library and sat down with her while Mary and Cas helped Jack in there and began tending to his wounds, "Abby sweetie, Uncle Dean needs you to calm down and talk to me so we can find daddy, okay," he said pulling her face up so she looked right at him.

She hiccupped a few times finally getting herself calm enough to wipe at her eyes, "Uncle Dean it's my fault daddy left. Then the demon got him and she was so mean to daddy," Abby said as tears formed in her eyes again.

"Abby, I doubt it was your fault and what demon. Did he or she say her name," Dean said wiping at her silent tears with the back of his hand gently.

"Her name was Ruby. She said that she and Sam had a relationship a long time ago and that once Asmodeus was done they'd have a relationship again," Jack answered quietly looking over at Dean.

"What else did she say," Dean asked looking from Jack to Abby hoping one of them might remember if Ruby had mentioned where they were taking Sam.

"They said at midnight in two day's time they could do the spell but they had to wait on the moon. They took him to a church on a road that starts wit think it was. Uncle Dean I want my daddy back. I don't want him to die," Abby said finally dissolving into tears again.

"Shhh, monster, that's not going to happen on my watch. We'll get your daddy back and someone is going to pay big time for this," Dean said rocking with his niece.

Mary took Abby from Dean and sat continuing to rock her as Dean pulled Sam's laptop to him and began looking up roads and abandoned churches, "Here found one not far from here on a Tulee Rd. I say we get geared up and get ready to go before they have a chance to do this damn ceremony," Dean growled out snapping Sam's laptop shut.

"We'll need to find out still how to shut the altar down," Cas said as he looked at a piece of paper where Sam had written down a few notes. He finally looked up at Dean, "I believe your brother was on to something," he said handing Dean the paper.

 **Sacrificium altaris Domini**

 **Sanguis domini imparum animarum**

 **Non sacrificabis super fermentato**

 **Sanguinem quorem unus sit foedus umpius**

 **Apertum est autem lucifer cavea**

 **Nunc dimittis me* Michael Archangelus**

 **Liberum de Lucifero spiritus inanis**

 **Non exercere iaminhac humani spiritus**

 **Nos dare retro Lucifer suos gladio**

 **Afferte mihi coeli potestas**

 **Omne saeculumn, rursusincipere**

 **Audi Nos**

"What is it," Mary asked looking at the paper and reading the words.

"It's a latin translation for the Altar of Sacrifice. This must be the spell that Asmodeus is going to use to unleash Michael and Lucifer and bring about an Apocalypse, if I'm translating it correctly," Cas answered as he looked over Mary's shoulder at the paper.

"Did Sam write down a way to shut this altar down before they use it to sacrifice him," Gabriel asked taking his turn to read the paper.

"Yeah he put at the bottom fulgurite ash and fire," Dean said taking the paper again and looking at it.

"So what do we do now," Mary asked her eyes tearing up a bit as she felt the now sleeping child shift under her.

"We find some fulgurite and then we find Sam and stop Asmodeus before he causes the end of the world and we lose Sam," Dean said looking at Abby sleeping uneasily in Mary's arms knowing this could be the end of everything for the little girl and vowing to save Sam for her sake.


	20. Chapter 20

"Thank you and you too," Dean said as he got off the phone and hit the button ending the call.

"Well, what did the police say," Mary asked giving her oldest son a concerned look.

"They said that a handful of customers remembers Sam leaving with a dark haired waitress but there's no video feed anywhere to be found and no one saw what car was taken," Dean said growling in frustration.

"Take it easy honey we'll find him," Mary replied putting her hand across to pat Dean's.

"I'm back with the fulgurite," Cas called as he descended the stairs looking at the two sitting in the war room a confused and concern look crossing his face, "I take it there's still no sign of Ruby or Sam anywhere," he asked.

"No, and we don't have a lot of time left. We know where the road is and that it's an abandoned church but unless we can confirm for sure that's where they took him I don't want to bust in on the wrong place and then," Dean stated dropping his sentence leaving the last part hanging knowing he couldn't bring himself to say the inevitable that his brother could die.

"Well you're in for good news because that's exactly where they took him," Gabriel said as he and Jack fluttered in moments later.

"How do you know," Mary quizzed glancing over at the Archangel and the nephilim.

"Well, Jack and I went and scoped out the place and we just happen to see a certain Knight of hell and your brother and that damn demon. They're almost ready so if we're going to move we better do it quick because they're almost ready for the ceremony and I don't think they're going to wait exactly for a full or new moon to do this," Gabriel answered shaking his head at Dean.

"Then we move now before they get some wild hair up their ass and decide to do this," Dean answered as Abby wondered in clutching her teddy bear.

"Uncle Dean I'm going too," She said her eyes filled with tears but a determined look on her face.

"No, you need to stay here so these demons don't get you," Dean answered shaking his head at her.

"I can help Uncle Dean. I'm so small they won't know I'm there and I can release daddy and he can help you fight," Abby protested.

"No, Abigail, you're staying here and that's final. I don't need to worry about you getting hurt and your daddy would never forgive me if something happens to you," Dean replied forcefully.

Abby's eyes filled with tears and began sliding down her face before she ran back down the hall crying slamming the door behind her, "I'll stay with her and keep her company," Gabriel answered nodding at Dean.

"Just keep an eye on her. She's prone to take off when she's determined to do something," Dean said as everyone began gathering stuff together and heading toward the cars.

Abby ran back around a corner and went up the steps to the garage. She knew they'd have to take two cars but which one would be safest to hide in so they didn't find her, "I'm going Uncle Dean and you can't stop me," she muttered climbing in and shutting the door on her grandma's car as everyone came into the garage.

"I'll take Jack with me and you and Cas take the Impala. We'll follow you," Mary said as everyone climbed in no one thinking to check the backseat floorboards for a stowaway.

Everyone shut the engines off and climbed out, "So how are we going to do this," Mary asked as they gathered around the back of the Impala.

"We'll split up and take the front and back door. Once we're in, Two of us work on freeing Sam and destroying the altar while the other two keep the bastards off of us," Dean stated grabbing two guns and the demon knife.

"Dean, you and Jack, keep Asmodeus, Ruby, and the other demons off of Cass and I while we free Sam and destroy the altar," Mary said as she took another knife from the back of the Impala.

"Sounds like a plan to me let's do this Before they decide to kill Sammy and bring this damn apocalypse down on us," Dean growled slamming the trunk on the Impala down.

Abby waited until she could no longer hear any adults before sitting up and climbing out of her grandma's car quietly shutting the door, "I have to help them before Uncle Dean, Uncle Cas, grandma, or Jack gets hurt bad," she stated out loud making her way toward the church. She got to the door of the church hearing immediately that commotion going on inside and knew she was too late, "No, daddy needs me," she yelled running around to the back and making her way in finding everyone was fighting demons and no one had managed to free Sam.

"Mom, behind you," Sam hollered as he squirmed trying to loosen the ropes still holding him as Ruby took a swing at Mary barely missing taking her head off with a long thin blade.

"I don't think so, bitch," Ruby hissed out as Mary countered her swing with her own knife barely missing Ruby's abdomen.

Abby watched in horror as Ruby kicked at Mary knocking her backwards on her back, "NO!" Abby screamed out and that screamed stopped everyone in their tracks the demons hitting the floor with their hands on their ears as though some loud shrill sound had caused them pain.

"Well, I was wondering little one when you'd come out of your hiding spot and join our little game," Asmodeus stated as he being the only one not to fall to the ground screaming turned and glared at Abby.

"You are mean and evil and you will leave my family alone," Abby screeched out stamping her feet and glaring at him.

A surprised look came across Asmodeus' face as he found himself suddenly glued to the floor as if some invisible force had chained him in place, "Now, child you will free me and we can talk about what I will and will not do nicely or I will gut not only you but your entire family including your father," Asmodeus hissed out his eyes glowing yellow.

Abby shook her head, "I said no you will not harm my family and this ends now," she stamped her feet again causing the demons to begin smoking out of their meat suits as though they'd been exorcised without a spell being said. She balled her fists by her sides and glared at the knight stamping her feet again as suddenly Asmodeus began to burn starting from his feet, the flames quickly going up his body till there was not even ashes left of him leaving only her family staring in wonder at her.

"Abby, sweetheart," Sam said quietly after a few moments of silence.

"Daddy," Abby said going over and using the knife that Ruby had and beginning to cut the ropes from Sam freeing him. Once the ropes were free she ran from the back and launched herself into his arms.

"What the hell happened," Dean admonished looking from his niece to where the blacken spot that was Asmodeus was then back again.

Cas approached Abby carefully garnering her attention, "Abby did you know that you could do that," he asked as he put a hand on her head feeling powers in her he'd never felt before.

"I didn't until this man showed up and told me. I tried to tell you Uncle Dean that he told me to go with you but you wouldn't listen to me. I hid in the back of grandma's car in the floorboard because the man told me that Jack and I were the only ones that could actually destroy the altar," Abby said tears slipping down her face as she looked at Dean.

"Who was this man sweetie," Mary asked as Abby turned her attention toward her grandmother still clinging to Sam.

"I'm sorry I would have revealed myself sooner to you but I had to give her a chance to help you. She prayed daily to be able to help you guys hunt and besides who better to wield those kinds of powers besides Jack," A voice said as Chuck materialized behind everyone.

"God," everyone said as Abby smiled at him from her father's arms.

"I know I said Amara and I were going away for a while and we did. Everything's better between us but when I came to check in I was surprised to find that Sam had a child. I noticed she had inherited powers that Azazel had given you Sam and instead of using those powers for bad like she could have the good in her that comes from you wanted nothing but to do right. I just changed the playing rules and gave her a boost on her powers. She's destined to carry on a great legacy from you two," Chuck said as Abby finally got down and ran over to hug Chuck who smiled picking the little girl up.

"Thank you for letting me help my daddy and for giving him, Uncle Dean, Uncle Cas, Jack, grandma, and Uncle Gabriel to me," Abby babbled as she hugged him again and kissed his cheek.

"You are very welcome Abigail and just know that if you ever need them your powers are there but only use them for good," Chuck whispered in her ear.

"I will," Abby answered as he turned to look at Dean and Sam nodding at them.

"I have something for you two and for you Mary but first I believe we should leave this place and head home. Oh don't be mad at Abby here, Dean I was the one that convinced her to come and I knew she had the strength to win this fight," Chuck answered as he set Abby down who went over to hug Dean.

"I couldn't stay mad at you for long since it was God that told you to sneak here and help us and you did save us," Dean said as Abby smiled and launched herself into his outstretched arms hugging him tight, "I do wonder though if your Uncle Gabriel has realized your missing yet," he added grinning as Gabriel fluttered in a moment later a little surprised to see Chuck but also grateful to find Abby unharmed and with the boys.

"I searched that entire thing twice before I realized she'd done exactly what you said she would but by the looks of it seems she was a bigger help than you thought," Gabriel stated standing by Chuck who patted his shoulder.

"Yeah, well let's go home," Dean said as he picked Abby up and Cas helped a sore and tired Sam out the front door heading toward the cars.


	21. Chapter 21

**Author Notes: I think this is the last chapter but tell me what you think. Sorry for the delay this was a hard chapter for me to write because I couldn't and really don't want to let these characters go. I also am about to celebrate one of my favorite holidays and my birthday Halloween. Review if you think I should maybe pick this story up as a follow up story and what you'd like to see happen next. Thanks to everyone that's reviewed, favorite or followed the story. You guys are the reason I write this.**

 **Kaashaa**

They came into the library finding a person sitting in the semidarkness. The adults drew weapons, "Turn around real slow whoever you are with your hands up," Dean hissed as the person stood and turned.

All three of the older Winchesters gasped as John smiled at them and Mary, "Hi boys, Mary," he said looking down at the little girl hiding partly behind Sam.

"D-dad," Sam stuttered as he and Dean came forward to hug John one at a time then made room for Mary as she fell easily into John's arms.

"Yeah, God gave me a second chance to come back and help you boys and said something that one of you even have a daughter," John answered still staring at the child as she stood a little behind Gabriel and Cas.

"Sam does and she's the sweetest thing," Mary answered motioning Abby forward.

Abby came to stand by her father slightly hiding her face in Sam's jacket, "Who's that," she whispered up at Sam though the others could hear her.

Sam smiled down at his daughter, "Abby, meet your grandfather, John," he answered picking her up.

"Hi, Abby," John answered looking at Sam, "I can't believe you have a child, son. She's absolutely beautiful," he finished holding his hand out toward Abby.

Abby looked first from her father then to John before reaching out and practically jumping into John's arms who caught her allowing her to hug him, "Hi, pawpaw," she said as she let up to look at him smiling.

John smiled at her, "Hi to you too. How old are you?" he asked as everyone turned to sit down John sitting Abby down in his lap.

"I'm nine," Abby answered sitting still watching both her dad and Uncle, "Daddy are you and Uncle Dean happy to see pawpaw," she asked noticing that neither boy had taken their eyes off of John.

"Yes, sweetie it's a long story but your grandpa was in heaven and we've not been able to see him in a long time," Sam answered smiling at Abby.

"How long exactly has it been boys since I've been gone," John asked as both boys turned to look at one another thinking and counting up the years he'd been gone.

"It's been right at fifteen years since you've been gone dad," Dean answered smiling lightly at his dad.

"It seems you boys have been quite busy in the time I've been gone then. Tell me what's happened since I made the deal and saved you Dean," John answered sitting back looking at both boys then turning his head noticing for the first time Cas Jack and Gabriel who were standing there watching the Winchester family.

"Dad first let us introduce you to Cas and Gabriel. Cas is an angel and more like a brother to us and well yes before you ask Gabriel really is an archangel. Both of them have been with us for quite a while helping out," Dean answered motioning at each one.

Cas came forward holding out his hand, "It's a pleasure to meet you. Sam and Dean have told me a lot about you," Cas answered smiling.

John shook his hand, "It's nice to meet you as well. It's amazing to meet a real angel since I only heard about angels and the lore I read was very sketchy."

Cas smiled and nodded his head as Gabriel held out his hand, "Well what can I say but Su padre, me padre. Nice to meet you." He grinned at John who smiled and shook his hand.

"Dad, this is Jack. He's a nephilim that's become part of our family," Sam said as Jack came forward.

"Hello," Jack said following Cas and Gabriel's example of offering his hand in greeting.

John shook his hand, "A nephilim? Someone care to explain about what a nephilim is," he asked turning a confused look on both boys and Mary.

"We will dad but first let's get everyone fed and probably get some sleep," Dean said looking over as Abby yawned and laid her head against John's shoulder.

"Abby sweetie let's get you something to eat and then you need to go lay down and sleep," Mary said taking Abby from her grandfather and carrying her in the kitchen as the boys all followed her.

Sam after dinner took Abby to help her get ready for bed, "Daddy, do you think that God will let pawpaw stay with us for a long time," she asked as she climbed into her bed and Sam sat down beside her tucking in the blankets.

"I believe he will sweetie. I think that's why he brought him back," Sam answered stifling a yawn as his body protested the lack of rest he'd gotten over the last three to four days.

Abby started to say something else when a white light appeared blinding both her and Sam before it disappeared and Chuck stood before them along with of all people Amelia, "Hello, Sam. Hello, Abby. I wanted to thank you both and then I remembered hearing Abby say she didn't really know her mom and that you often wondered what happened. So I talked with Amelia," Chuck said turning to look at the lady beside him.

"I told God that I would be honored to come and see just how my little girl was growing up and get a chance just once more to see you Sam," Amelia answered as both sat there together their faces showing the shock of seeing her again.

"I'll give you a little time. I can't give you long before you have to go back but you have till midnight to talk and sort things through as a family," Chuck answered disappearing and leaving Amelia to step over and sit gingerly down on the chair by Abby's bed.

"Mommy are you really here," Abby asked after about five minute's silence just staring between Amelia and Sam.

Amelia nodded smiling, "I am sweetie and you've grown so much. You look a lot like your dad," she paused looking up at Sam, "Well say something Sam," she finished.

"I-I can't believe you're here. I wanted to talk to you but this life I'm living made it hard and I knew you didn't need me to complicate things anymore than it already was between you and Don," Sam answered tears in his eyes.

"Sam, I should have told you when I first found out I was pregnant but I was afraid of what you'd say and how you would feel and I knew your brother was in the picture and he needed you. I can't imagine the shock you felt at finding Abby but I knew from the moment I found out she was yours. I admit Don was pissed at me for even being pregnant and really pissed when they did the paternity test and he found out she wasn't his," Amelia answered putting her hand on Abby's head, "I wouldn't have traded her for anything and I found out what Don did, Sam. I'm sorry if I had known that he told you to back off I would have left him then and there and followed you wherever you went even if it was back to your brother," she finished.

"I know you would have but this life is hard and at the time we didn't have the bunker to even live at," Sam stated taking Amelia's other hand, "I wouldn't have wanted to put you and Abby in any danger even though she found me anyway. I never told you about the truth on what I did because I only wanted to protect you from the things that Dean and I hunt. I'm glad though you and I have Abby she's everything I knew the moment I met you that I wanted," Sam finished smiling at Amelia.

"You and Abby were meant to be a family. Sam, take care of her. She will be more special than you think. Even as a baby she knew before things happened what was going to take place. She deserves to be a part of your world and what you do, well, God told me that you and Dean have saved the world several times. I want her to be a part of that Sam. Never be afraid that she can't handle that because she's going to surprise you," Amelia answered squeezing his hand, "Now before I go I want you to know the whole story about what happened to me Sam but I want you to promise me something first," she finished.

"I'd promise you anything that you ask," Sam answered looking at her.

Amelia smiled, "Promise me, you won't go hunting Don or my father then," she asked looking down at Abby.

"I promise but why am I promising you this Amelia," Sam asked confusion plainly written on his face. He didn't understand why she'd make him promise something like that.

"Sam, the night I died and the night, I wasn't actually in an accident but it was made to seem that way. My father and Don arranged for the accident in the car to happen thinking that it would kill Abby and only injure me. They were wrong of course and it also caused Don's death," Amelia paused as Sam's face showed shock first then anger, "My father and Don cut a small hole in the brake line and when I tried to stop well we ended up hitting a tree and flipping. I think that's why my father wouldn't take Abby. He knew she was your kid and I think it was him that sent Don that night to scare you off," Amelia answered quietly.

"Amelia," Sam started staring down at his daughter. He took a breath calming himself, "Don't worry but I have a feeling that neither Don nor your father are going to like where they're going to go because of what they did," He finished knowing in his heart that had he not made that promise he'd have went to find Amelia's father and end his life.

"I know they won't and from what I told Don is in hell because he refused to have any remorse for what he did. As for my father, unless he changes his way he'll be joining Don and soon. But Sam know that my heart was always yours and that I sit in my heaven and it's made of the time you and I spent together except in heaven I see us together raising Abby as our own and your brother being with us often," Amelia answered as she looked over seeing the clock show one minute till midnight.

"I wish you didn't have to go," Sam said holding a little tighter to her hand.

"I know but I will always be watching over both of you," Amelia answered leaning down to kiss Abby's head, "You be good for you daddy, lilbug," she finished.

"I love you mommy and I promise to be good for daddy. I miss you very much," Abby answered as all three looked at the clock and noticed the time change to midnight.

"Time for me to go, but know I love you both very much," Amelia answered leaning over to kiss Sam lightly, "I'll be waiting for you both," she finished as she disappeared and Abby and Sam cuddled letting tears of happiness and sadness flow down their cheeks.

"Daddy can I sleep with you," Abby asked as Sam nodded and scooted her over lying down and cuddling her in his arms both falling asleep quickly.


End file.
